Jamais deux sans trois
by Subafuruba
Summary: Akihito est encore et toujours en danger et Asami doit encore et toujours aller le sauver. Cependant, cette petite routine va être bouleversée par un petit problème qui va faire boule de neige pour le pauvre Asami. Asami x Akihito
1. L'aimant à problèmes

**Série :** Viewfinder

**Genre :** Romance/Drame/YAOI

**Pairing :** Asami Ryûichi/Takaba Akihito

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas même si j'aimerais bien. Par contre, ceux n'ayant pas été créés par Ayano Yamane m'appartiennent et croyez moi ils vont le regretter (mouhahahaha).

**Commentaire :** Voici ma toute première fanfics. J'ai commencé à l'écrire quand j'étais dans ma période Viewfinder. Comme il s'agit de ma toute première fics soyez un peu indulgents mais bon toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre ^^

Concernant l'histoire, je connais la trame principale (c'est mieux ^^) mais je ne sais pas du tout comment va évoluer l'histoire. Je fais ça au feeling et surtout en fonction de mon inspiration. Je vais donc mettre en scène mon pairing préféré de View c'est-à-dire Asami et Akihito. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fics, mon idée première était : je veux faire un mpreg! XD mais bon pour le moment je ne sais pas si ce sera un mpreg finalement (dites moi si vous en voulez un ou pas).

Petite précision avant de me taire, cette histoire se passe après le Naked Truth 16 donc si vous ne vous en rappelez plus relisez-le avant (même si je pense que ce n'est pas forcément nécessaire pour comprendre l'histoire). Les chapitres 1 et 2 sont en faite une sorte de prologue, l'histoire en elle-même ne commence qu'au chapitre 3. Voila je vous laisse et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'othographe qui seraient passées à la trappe .

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'aimant à problèmes **

L'air tokyoïte était insoutenable en ce mois d'Août. Il n'était pourtant que 10h du matin mais une chaleur étouffante s'était déjà installée. Le bruit de la circulation et l'odeur des pots d'échappements contribuaient aisément à l'augmentation croissante de l'irritabilité du jeune homme. Déjà que devoir travailler dans cette fournaise ne l'enchantait guère mais cette atmosphère citadine et polluée était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Et pourtant en grand professionnel qu'il est, il devait rester à tout prix.

_Cette histoire me permettra de payer au moins 3 mois de loyer à l'aise_, se dit le jeune homme dans son fort intérieur. Il est vrai qu'une aubaine pareille ne se présentait pas souvent, il fallait donc en profiter.

C'est alors que deux hommes arrivèrent. Tout deux portaient des costumes trois pièces de la plus grande élégance quoique de coupe très sobre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la façade d'un grand hôtel très chic du centre de Tôkyô. Sûrement le prélude d'un entretient d'affaire. Et quelle affaire !

Le jeune homme s'empressa de prendre ses affaires qui ne se résumaient qu'à un sac à dos et une sacoche pour appareil photo. Il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas louper son scoop.

Un homme d'affaires qui friquotte avec un membre de la Diète **(1)** pour obtenir des avantages économiques et financiers, c'est de l'or en barre et une perspective d'avenir plus que radieuse pour le jeune photographe qu'il est.

Le jeune homme était extrêmement fier d'avoir été choisi par le magazine à scandales le plus vendu de la métropole. Mais ce qui le ravissait au plus au point c'est que pour une fois une certaine personne très influente de son entourage n'avait a priori pas de lien avec cette affaire. Il serait donc parfaitement tranquille et pourrait travailler efficacement sans avoir à se faire harceler.

Des images toutes plus lubriques les unes que les autres firent irruption dans son esprit le faisant rougir de façon excessive. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de chasser ces pensées embarrassantes le plus vite possible. **(2)**

_Pourquoi faut-il que je pense à ce pervers dans un moment pareil ?,_ se demanda le photographe. _Aller on retourne au boulot et plus vite que ça. C'est pas ce yakuza qui va payer mon loyer et mes factures. De toute façon, il n'en a plus rien à faire de moi et c'est tant mieux._

Cette pensée chagrina le jeune homme plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de cet homme. La raison de ce silence radio lui était inconnue. Cela avait-il à voir avec lui ? Avait-il eu un comportement ou dit quelque chose n'ayant pas plus à l'homme d'affaires ? Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette situation. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait enfin la paix et que ça lui plaisait vraiment. Cependant, une partie de lui le réclamait, voulait le voir et ce à n'importe quel prix mais il était hors de question de se l'avouer.

Alors qu'il approchait de l'hôtel son portable se mit à sonner. _Et merde j'ai oublié de l'éteindre_, se reprocha-t-il à lui-même. Il se dirigea dans un coin isolé pour répondre à son appel.

**Hello Akihito, ça va ?**

Le jeune photographe reconnu immédiatement la voix de son meilleur ami, Kô. Sachant que son temps était compté, il voulait absolument terminer cette conversation au plus vite sans toutefois se mettre à dos son ami.

**Que veux-tu Kô ? J'ai pas trop le temps de te parler, je suis sur un gros coup.**

**Ah désolé mon pote. J'vais abréger alors. T'es là ce soir ?**

**Euh … Oui je pense, pourquoi ?**

**Tu verras bien. Rendez-vous au club Sion ce soir à 20h.**

**Kô, att …**

Son ami venait de raccrocher le laissant stupéfait. Son esprit s'était vidé au moment où Kô avait prononcé le nom du club Sion. Allait-il revoir ce yakuza pervers ? Une partie de lui l'espérait pendant que l'autre le redoutait. Akihito ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il y aller ? Le problème était que s'il n'y allait pas cela mettrait à mal son amitié avec Kô surtout que c'était très souvent le cas depuis qu'il avait rencontré le propriétaire dudit club.

_Non je dois y aller. Il me suffira juste de l'éviter si je le vois. Et puis avec un peu de chance on ne pourra même pas y rentrer dans ce satané club vu que je ne pense pas que Kô possède une carte de membre. Oui, on ne pourra certainement pas rentrer dans le club donc je n'ai pas à m'en faire vu que je ne le verrais pas._

Toute cette réflexion intérieure lui fit perdre le cours des choses. Il ne se rendit compte que bien plus tard que la transaction entre l'homme d'affaire et le membre de la Diète était semble-t-il déjà terminée et que le scoop venait de lui filer sous le nez.

Bilan de la journée : un scoop d'envolé, un avenir radieux partit en fumée, un proprio qu'il allait falloir éviter le plus possible à la fin du mois mais surtout une angoisse persistante qui s'insinuait en lui depuis le coup de téléphone. Une angoisse qui disparaîtra ou s'aggravera ce soir à 20h.

C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il se décida à quitter les lieux où s'était déroulé son ex-scoop. Ex-scoop, ça c'est ce qu'il croyait puisqu'en effet, il se retrouva nez à nez avec ses deux cibles. Quand l'homme d'affaires vit l'appareil photo de professionnel que tenait Akihito dans sa main, il donna aussitôt l'ordre à ses gardes du corps de s'emparer du jeune homme. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent dans l'instant avec plus ou moins de délicatesse. Akihito fût donc assommé et jeté inconscient à l'arrière de la berline de l'homme d'affaires.

C'est avec un mal de crâne abominable que le photographe se réveilla. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait mais il en déduit grâce aux bruits environnants qu'il était sûrement dans un entrepôt de la baie de Tôkyô. Akihito se redressa afin de pouvoir mieux observer son lieu de détention. L'entrepôt avait l'air a priori vide de toute présence humaine. Il n'était encombré que d'énormes caisses en bois au contenu indéterminé et de vieux filets de pêche dont l'odeur pestilentielle venait agresser l'odorat du jeune captif.

_Putain dans quelle merde j'me suis encore fourré cette fois-ci ?, _se demanda-t-il._ C'est dingue ça, j'attire les embrouilles comme le miel attire les abeilles. Et le pire c'est que cette fois y'a vraiment aucune raison à ça. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai même pas pu prendre de photos. Avec un peu de chance, ce mec me croira quand je lui dirais que c'était une simple coïncidence. Bah de toute façon un p'tit mensonge n'a jamais tué personne._

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit laissant apparaître l'homme d'affaire suivi de ses deux gorilles. Il s'approcha d'Akihito et resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. N'y tenant plus, Akihito se décida à rompre ce lourd silence.

**Bon écoutez mon vieux, je sais pas ce que vous me voulez mais j'aimerais bien partir d'ici. Cette odeur de poisson pourri me donne envie de vomir. Donc là ce serait sympa de me détacher et …**

**Takaba Akihito, 23 ans, né un 5 mai à Yokohama, résidant actuellement à Musashino dans la préfecture de Tôkyô. Vous mesurez 1m75 et pesez 60kg. Vous êtes photographe indépendant toujours à la recherche de scoops qui vous permettront d'améliorer votre quotidien. Vous avez un passé de délinquant et vous êtes devenu photographe pour suivre les traces de votre père. (3)**

**Ai-je oublié quelque chose d'autre ?**

**Oui une chose très importante : que je vous emmerde. Comment avez-vous eu ces informations ? Pourquoi me retenez-vous enfermé ici ?**

**La réponse à cette dernière question est toute simple : j'attends de voir rappliquer Asami Ryuichi ici. Tu le connais bien n'est-ce pas ?**

Takaba n'en revenait pas. Il était encore dans les emmerdes et Asami en était ENCORE une des raisons. Mais pourquoi avait-il dû rencontrer cet homme ce jour-là. **(4)** Sans lui, sa vie aurait été beaucoup plus facile … mais aussi beaucoup plus triste. Pour une raison qu'il n'osait s'avouer, il voulait le voir et espérait donc qu'il apparaîtrait aux portes de l'entrepôt.

La sonnerie de son portable tira Akihito de sa rêverie. L'homme d'affaire s'empressa de lui prendre le téléphone et répondit.

**Alors Asami comment ça va ? Bien j'espère. Comme tu peux t'en rendre compte je détiens une personne qui t'est chère. Donc si tu ne veux pas que je l'abîme, je te conseille de te pointer rapidement à l'entrepôt numéro 8 du port et n'oublie surtout pas de me rapporter ce que tu m'as volé. **

L'homme d'affaire raccrocha et rendit son portable à Akihito comme si de rien n'était.

**Bien il semblerait que ce cher Asami vienne nous rendre une petite visite. Je vais lui réserver un accueil qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier.**

Sur ce, l'homme d'affaire se retira laissant ainsi le photographe seul dans l'entrepôt nauséabond. Takaba essaya alors de faire passer ses mains attachées dans son dos devant lui. L'entreprise ne fût pas facile mais c'était sans compter sur son physique athlétique. Une fois sous ses yeux, il essaya tant bien que mal de desserrer la corde qui le retenait prisonnier. C'est à ce moment précis que son portable se mit à vibrer. Il venait de recevoir un SMS. Après de multiples contorsions, il réussit à sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Le message était de … Asami Ryuichi.

A la lecture de ce nom, Akihito s'empourpra. Il s'empressa alors de lire le message. Celui-ci disait :

« Je te laisse un mois tout seul et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de te mettre encore en danger. Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire si je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller. Je suis en route pour venir te chercher, pendant ce temps-là essaie de trouver quelque chose de plaisant pour me remercier … »

Le téléphone fit les frais de la colère de son propriétaire suite à la lecture du message. Akihito bouillonnait de rage.

**« Essaie de trouver quelque chose de plaisant pour me remercier ». Espèce de sale yakuza pervers j't'ai rien demandé moi. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me sortir de cette merde. Le remercier et puis quoi encore. Tu vas voir un jour j'arriverais à te coincer et ce jour-là sera le plus beau jour de ma vie. (5)**

**Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut que je sorte d'ici avant qu'il n'arrive.**

Vingt bonnes minutes passèrent sans qu'Akihito ne réussisse à trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Il entendit alors une voiture arriver près de l'entrepôt. Il escalada quelques caisses en bois pour accéder à une fenêtre à barreaux. Il vit alors l'allure fière, racée et élégante de l'homme qui l'avait si souvent pris de force. Sur le coup il le trouva extrêmement beau et fût heureux qu'il soit venu encore une fois le sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. Il allait enfin sortir d'ici et ENFIN le revoir et le toucher. C'est alors que des coups de feu retentirent. Akihito revînt alors à la réalité pour voir ce qui se passait mais il ne vit rien. Non il ne vit rien du tout même Asami n'était plus là. Il ne restait qu'une petite flaque de sang sur le sol à l'endroit où se trouvait peu de temps avant Asami et des impacts de balles incrustés dans la carrosserie de la BMW de celui-ci. **(6)**

Akihito commença alors à paniquer.

**~~~~ Fin du chapitre 1 ~~~~  
**

Notes :

1 - Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, la Diète est l'équivalent de notre Congrès.

2 - Je n'ai pas développé pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ^^ (mais c'est au moins classé X)

3 - Renseignements précieux qui sont exacts. Je n'ai rien inventé. J'ai quand même résisté à la tentation de mettre le type de sous-vêtement qu'il porte ainsi que ses zones érogènes (là j'ai lutté comme une malade pour ne pas les mettre XD).

4 - Tout le monde se souvient de cette superbe rencontre bien perverse. Je l'ai particulièrement bien appréciée niark niark niark

5 - Qui a calculé le nombre de fois où il dit (ou pense) à ça ?

6 - Asami possède une BMW 750i noire. On s'en fout mais bon ^^

Alors ce premier chapitre? C'était comment? Laissez moi des coms pour me donner votre avis ^^


	2. Pas touche à ma propriété !

**Série :** Viewfinder

**Genre :** Romance/Drame/YAOI

**Pairing :** Asami Ryûichi/Takaba Akihito

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas même si j'aimerais bien. Par contre, ceux n'ayant pas été créés par Ayano Yamane m'appartiennent et croyez moi ils vont le regretter (mouhahahaha).

**Commentaire :** Voila le deuxième chapitre. Pas de grandes nouveautés dans celui-là puisqu'il s'agit de la même histoire que dans le premier chapitre mais vu du côté d'Asami.

J'espère terminer le chapitre 3 dans pas trop longtemps (j'en suis à la moitié à peu près) pour que l'histoire commence vraiment. J'aime bien les trucs assez violents donc je pense que dans les futurs chapitres je mettrais un peu plus de sang.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Pas touche à ma propriété !**

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas revu sa propriété et cela ne lui plaisait guère mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Les affaires avant tout et malheureusement pour lui elles passent aussi avant le plaisir charnel. Pourtant l'homme d'affaire n'avait pas l'air d'être affecté plus que cela de cette situation. Cela le surprit même quelque peu de ne pas ressentir une quelconque peine ou du moins l'envie de le voir. Le travail s'était tellement accumulé qu'il ne savait où donner de la tête. Et tout cela était de la faute de ce petit photographe. Le yakuza espérait tellement qu'il change un peu en évitant de se mettre tout le temps dans le pétrin car il était toujours obligé d'aller le sauver.

Et oui, en bon homme d'affaires qu'il est, il met un point d'honneur à prendre grand soin de ses possessions et surtout de celle-là.

Pour Asami Ryuichi, les jours passent et se ressemblent en tout point. Levé le matin à 6h30. Il prend son petit déjeuner assez rapidement puis part faire une douche. Une heure après le voila prêt à affronter une journée de plus au bureau toujours fidèle à lui-même : costume trois pièces sobre fait sur-mesure, cheveux impeccablement coiffés en arrière laissant quelques mèches rebelles lui balayer le front et regard profond, imperturbable mais tellement captivant. **(1)**

Depuis qu'il était revenu de Macao, Asami n'en voyait plus le bout. **(2)** Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. En faite, tout à commencé à se détraquer dans son travail dès sa rencontre avec son fougueux photographe. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait autant d'impact sur sa vie ?

C'est ce moment que Kirishima choisit pour s'introduire dans le bureau de son patron. L'énorme pile de dossiers que celui-ci portait à bout de bras désespéra Asami au plus haut point. Le souffle d'exaspération de son patron n'échappa pas à Kirishima qui hésita alors à déposer les dossiers. N'y tenant plus, l'homme de main déposa son lourd fardeau sur un coin du bureau qui résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. **(3)**

**Asami-sama ?**

**Qu'y-a-t-il Kirishima ?**, répondit un Asami complètement las.

**Feilong-sama aimerait s'entretenir avec vous. Il attend dans le club. Que dois-je lui répondre ?**

**Rien du tout. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il me veut et en finir au plus vite avec lui.**

Comme le lui avait signifié son homme de main, Feilong attendait calmement en sirotant un cocktail qui avait l'air tout à fait délicieux. Le chef de la mafia chinoise était comme toujours égal à lui-même. Malgré le fait que ses cheveux longs lui donnaient un air efféminé, le jeune homme était beau et élégant. Et sa tunique chinoise à col mao rehaussait encore plus sa beauté. Cependant, Feilong était l'exemple parfait pour expliquer l'expression _l'habit de fait pas le moine_. En effet ; malgré cette apparence tout ce qu'il y a des plus agréables, le chef de la Baishe pouvait se montrer intraitable et cruel. Sur ce point il ressemblait énormément à Asami.

L'homme d'affaires arriva à la hauteur du jeune chinois. Il ne s'encombra pas des formules de politesse d'usage et commença la conversation sur un ton des plus désagréables.

**Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Feilong ? Je n'ai franchement pas de temps à perdre avec toi alors va droit au but et rapidement.**

**Et bien quelle entrée en matière ! Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois. Serais-tu contrarié en ce moment ?**, fit Feilong sur le ton de la moquerie.

Cette réflexion était de trop. Asami sentit son self-control fondre comme neige au soleil. Feilong remarqua l'état d'énervement croissant de son interlocuteur. Il décida donc d'arrêter la plaisanterie là où elle en était et repris rapidement son sérieux.

**J'ai des nouvelles concernant Mikhaïl**, lança le chinois des plus sérieux.

Asami reprit son calme en entendant ce nom. On arrivait enfin aux choses sérieuses. Il alla alors s'installer en face de Feilong pour poursuivre leur entretient de façon plus confortable.

**Alors, où est cet enflure ?**

**Je ne le sais pas exactement. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il a quitté l'Asie. Mes hommes sont à ses trousses. Donc tu peux rassurer Akihito, il ne viendra pas l'embêter de si tôt. Tiens d'ailleurs, où est-il ? **

**Je ne sais pas je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un mois.**

**Plus d'un mois ? Aurais-tu perdu de l'intérêt pour ton cher photographe ? Si c'est le cas, cela signifie que la chasse est ouverte. Hahahahaha**

**Je t'interdis de toucher à Takaba. Je ne prête pas si facilement ce qui m'appartient et cela est encore plus vrai le concernant. Takaba est à moi !**

Sur ce, Asami se leva mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion. Il n'en avait pas appris beaucoup plus mais au moins il était sûr que son jeune amant n'était plus en danger sachant Arbatov loin des frontières nipponnes. Le yakuza se servit un bon verre de whisky bien rempli avant de retourner dans son bureau où l'attendant une garnison de dossiers en attente d'être traités.

Il était 17h passées quand Kirishima entra dans le bureau de son patron sans plus de manières que cela. Asami fût sur le coup étonné d'un tel comportement venant de son homme de main le plus efficace.

**Asami-sama !**

**Quoi encore Kirishima ? La prochaine fois tu seras prié de frapper avant d'entrer dans mon bureau.**

**Désolé patron mais il y a un problème. Il s'agit de Takaba Akihito.**

**C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est ENCORE arrivé ?**, fît le yakuza qui commençait à en avoir réellement marre.

**Il s'est fait enlevé, monsieur. Par Nishikado Akira-san. (4)**

Asami s'empara aussitôt de son portable et appela sur le portable d'Akihito. Comme il s'en doutait c'est l'homme d'affaires qui décrocha. S'ensuivit tout un monologue de la part de Nishikado-san lui recommandant fortement de venir à un certain entrepôt numéro 8 situé au port.

La communication terminée, Asami prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

**Kirishima, en route. Nous allons au port.**

Le trajet fût extrêmement silencieux et pour cause, Asami était entrain d'élaborer un plan pour sauver son amant tout en évitant de se faire tuer et Kirishima quant à lui n'était pas un grand bavard de nature. Asami regarda sa montre. 17h40. Pas étonnant que la voiture n'avançait pas rapidement. L'artère principale de circulation était bouchée du fait de la sortie du bureau des office ladies et des salarymen. L'homme d'affaires avait beau avoir énormément de pouvoir et de relations haut placé, il ne pouvait absolument rien contre la surabondance du trafic routier. Tant pis, il allait falloir attendre que tout cela se désengorge.

Le yakuza sortit alors son portable de la poche intérieure de sa veste et commença à rédiger un message qui était bien sûr adressé à son jeune photographe. Kirishima qui regardait à ce moment-là dans son rétro intérieur surprit son patron le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il écrivait son message. Ce n'était bien sûr pas un sourire à pleines dents mais rien que le fait de voir son patron sourire affectueusement et d'un air amusé le surprit énormément quoiqu'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Asami imaginait très bien la tête d'Akihito à la lecture du message et cela l'amusait beaucoup. Il allait enfin pouvoir rejouer avec lui après ce long mois d'abstinence.

Les abords du port commencèrent à se dessiner au loin. Il ne faudrait qu'une dizaine de minutes pour y arriver vu le trafic automobile. C'était une belle journée d'Août et les mouettes étaient toutes de sortie virevoltant au dessus des innombrables bateaux de pêcheurs occupant les quais. L'odeur très forte de poisson ne devait pas être étrangère à l'amas de volatiles sur les berges et pontons.

Les chemins d'accès aux entrepôts étaient tous plus encombrés les uns que les autres et Kirishima eut bien du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi tous ces cageots de poissons, filets de pêche qui trainaient nonchalamment par terre ou encore bouées d'amarrage éparpillées de-ci de-là.

Les odeurs d'iode incommodaient au plus au point le yakuza. Il se demandait comment Akihito pouvait endurer cela. Il faut dire que l'odorat de l'homme d'affaires était plus habitué aux effluves parfumés de ses jolies clientes et aux odeurs de cigarettes de ces plus hauts membres.

**J'aperçois l'entrepôt numéro 8, patron**

**Parfait. Gare-toi devant les portes, bien en évidence et garde le moteur en marche au cas où il y aurait un imprévu. Mais cela ne devrait pas arriver si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu.**

**Patron, loin de moi l'idée de vous contredire mais je pense néanmoins que se rapprocher autant de l'entrepôt est trop risqué. Nous devrions nous mettre dans un endroit un peu plus reculé pour éviter d'être trop à découvert. **

**Kirishima, fais ce que je te dis et ne discute pas. Je veux qu'il me voie, qu'il sente que je suis là pour lui.**

L'homme de main ne savait trop comment interpréter cette dernière phrase venant de son patron. Si celle-ci s'adressait à Nishikado-san alors il ne faisait aucun doute que l'homme d'affaires qui avait eu la très mauvaise idée de kidnapper Takaba allait passer un sacré mauvais quart d'heure. D'ailleurs il ne faisait presque aucun doute qu'il ne reverrait pas la lumière du jour car si il y a bien une chose que le yakuza détestait par dessus tout c'est tout c'est que l'on touche à ses possessions. Il pouvait se montrer d'une inhumanité qui faisait froid dans le dos et ce, surtout quand il s'agissait du jeune photographe. Cependant, cette phrase pouvait aussi être interprétée comme destinée à Takaba Akihito et dans ce cas-là, son patron aurait fait preuve ouvertement d'un attachement tout particulier pour le jeune homme. Connaissant assez bien son patron, Kirishima opta pour la première interprétation même si un doute infime resta ancré dans son esprit.

La BMW noire se gara pile en face des grandes portes de fer coulissantes de l'entrepôt numéro 8. Il n'y avait aucun bruit en dehors de l'activité portuaire qui servait de fond sonore. La tension dans l'atmosphère était palpable. On avait l'impression que tout pouvait arriver et que ce ne serait pas très joyeux. Asami sortit en premier de la voiture, suivit de très près par Kirishima qui troqua sa casquette de chauffeur pour celle de garde du corps. Nishikado accompagné de deux de ses gorilles apparut en face des deux hommes qui étaient restés posté à côté de la berline. L'homologue du yakuza s'avançait vers celui-ci d'un pas lent mais assuré. Son visage démontrait toute sa confiance et cela se matérialisait d'autant mieux dans le petit rictus satisfait qu'il arborait.

Tout les opposait, tant dans leur attitude que dans leur goût vestimentaire. Nishikado portait un complet blanc très chic quoiqu'un peu trop fantaisiste et avait une attitude des plus joviale. Quant à Asami, celui-ci restait égal à lui-même. Il portait un costume trois pièces noir très élégant et sobre et il arborait une mine sans réelle expression ce qui rendait presque impossible de savoir ce à quoi il pensait. L'homme d'affaires vêtu de blanc mit fin au silence en engageant la conversation.

**Asami. LE Ryuichi Asami est devant moi. Quelle chance ! Je suis très content que tu te sois déplacé pour me rencontrer. **

…

**Bien, comme tu n'es pas un grand bavard et que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire la discussion, nous allons en venir à ce qui nous intéresse. Celui que tu es venu chercher se trouve dans cet entrepôt. Ne t'inquiète pas il est encore en vie et je ne l'ai même pas brutalisé. Donc puisque tu récupère ton bien en bon état j'ose espérer que tu m'as apporté ce que tu m'as lâchement dérobé.**

**Kirishima !**, fit Asami sur le ton de l'ordre.

L'homme de main récupéra une serviette qui se trouvait sur la banquette arrière de la voiture allemande. Il l'a remis à Asami. Celui-ci l'ouvrit pour en sortir des documents qui avaient l'air de prime abord très important.

**Voici tes titres de propriété sur les hôtels du bord de mer ainsi que tes créances immobilières. Maintenant rends-moi Takaba !**

Une fois les documents remis, Kirishima se précipita vers l'entrepôt afin d'aller chercher le jouet préféré de son patron. L'homme d'affaires véreux commençait à quitter les lieux quand Asami suivit les pas de son homme de main. Cependant, un petit imprévu vînt gâcher les retrouvailles. En effet ; Nishikado découvrit un peu trop vite que les documents qu'il venait de récupérer étaient en faite des faux. Son sourire laissa sa place à une expression de rage intense. Il se retourna et sortit un automatique qu'il pointa en direction du yakuza. Celui-ci, qui avait remarqué ce changement de comportement, empoigna aussi son arme et tenta de se couvrir derrière sa voiture mais il n'eut pas assez de temps. Un coup de feu se fit entendre et Asami sentit une douleur dans le ventre. Il était blessé et même bien blessé. Le sang coulait sur le sol formant une flaque plus ou moins grande. Le yakuza entra alors à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que Kirishima accourait à son encontre. En regardant furtivement vers la fenêtre à barreaux de l'entrepôt, Asami aperçut le visage de son amant. Celui-ci avait l'air inquiet mais au moins il allait bien et c'était le principal.

**Patron, je m'occupe d'eux**, cria Kirishima tout en s'élançant vers les agresseurs.

Asami lui prêta main forte tout en restant à l'arrière du véhicule. Heureusement pour lui, c'était un très bon tireur. Il put ainsi abattre l'un des gorilles de Nishikado et blesser l'autre qui fût abattu par Kirishima. Il ne restait plus que l'homme vêtu de blanc à être encore debout dans un état à peu près correct. La douleur se lisait sur son visage et s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que son impeccable complet blanc devenait cramoisi. L'homme de confiance du yakuza en termina rapidement avec lui. Malgré sa blessure au bras, il réussit à se débarrasser des corps en les donnant à manger aux poissons. Asami, quant à lui, sortit tant bien que mal de la voiture et aperçut Akihito qui était aux portes de l'entrepôt, le visage pétrifié par la peur et l'inquiétude. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent sans qu'aucun n'eut le courage de faire le premier pas.

**~~~~ Fin du chapitre 2 ~~~~  
**

Notes :

1 - Non non je ne suis pas du tout sous le charme d'Asami. Non ce n'est pas mon perso préféré XD

2 - En faite je situe cette histoire après qu'Asami ait récupéré Akihito sur le bateau-casino de Feilong. Donc je continue après le Naked Truth chapitre 16 même si je sais déjà ce qui se passe dans le chapitre 17 (d'ailleurs vivement le 18 ^^)

3 - Désolée pour cette référence toute pourrie à Astérix et Obélix ^^

4 - Petite allusion à Hana Yori Dango. Mélange de Nishikado Sôjiro et Mimasaka Akira, les amis de Dômyôji et Makino.

Vos impressions sont les bienvenues donc laissez des coms, please.


	3. Tout feu tout flamme

**Série :** Viewfinder

**Genre :** Romance/Drame/YAOI

**Pairing :** Asami Ryûichi/Takaba Akihito

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas même si j'aimerais bien. Par contre, ceux n'ayant pas été créés par Ayano Yamane m'appartiennent et croyez moi ils vont le regretter (mouhahahaha).

**Commentaire :** Ça y est on commence vraiment l'histoire et quoi de mieux comme entrée en matière qu'un petit lemon tout mignon. C'est la toute première scène de sexe que j'écris alors j'espère que ça vous plaira (j'ai fait soft pour une première ^^).

Comme vous le savez, Asami et Akihito ainsi que tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et il en va de même pour l'histoire de base. Vénérons tous Ayano Yamane !

Edit du 22/01/2010 : Je tiens à m'excuser pour toute l'attente qu'a suscitée ce chapitre pour les personnes qui suivent ma fics. Etant en master 1 de droit, j'ai eu énormément de boulot tout au long de mon 1er semestre. Donc pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre plus long que les deux premiers.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Tout feu tout flamme**

Asami commença à s'avancer vers Akihito qui restait prostré devant l'entrepôt. Le soleil déclinait de plus en plus laissant voir les prémisses d'une nouvelle nuit. L'air, bien que se rafraîchissant, devenait de plus en plus irrespirable du fait du mélange d'odeurs de sang, de poudre et de poissons pourris. Cette odeur, plus que nauséabonde, sortit Akihito de son état léthargique. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux lentement et silencieusement. Asami continuait de se rapprocher de son amant aussi vite que sa blessure le lui permettait. Soulagé de voir qu'il allait à peu près bien, Akihito s'essuya le visage et alla à la rencontre de son amant. Kirishima regardait la scène sans mots dire tout en essayant de soigner sa blessure au bras avec les moyens du bord.

Un léger sourire confiant et amusé apparut sur le visage du yakuza. Il était tout simplement heureux que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui et à qui il faisait l'amour de nombreuses fois soit encore en vie et qu'il n'ait pas de blessures graves. Cependant, son air devînt de plus en plus sérieux à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son but. Sa vue devenait de plus en plus floue et son ventre lui rappelait à chaque pas qu'il était gravement blessé. Son esprit était encore vif mais son corps de suivait plus. C'est donc devant le visage soulagé et quelque peu souriant d'Akihito que l'homme d'affaires s'effondra. Akihito stoppa net sa marche, complètement choqué. Son esprit était vide et c'est d'instinct que son corps se mit à bouger et à courir en direction du corps inerte de son amant.

**ASAMIIIIIIIIIIIII**, cria un Akihito complètement paniqué et en pleurs. Ce cri perçant rappela à l'ordre Kirishima qui se mit à courir comme un dératé en voyant son patron étendu sur le quai. Quand celui-ci arriva à côté de son estimé patron, Akihito le tenait déjà dans ses bras et essayait tant bien que mal de le réveiller. Le jeune photographe tourna alors son regard terriblement triste vers Kirishima.

**Avez-vous appelé une ambulance**, demanda t'il doucement, la voix coupée par l'angoisse et la tristesse. Kirishima répondit par la négative mais le fît aussitôt. Le jeune homme, voyant l'homme de main du yakuza s'éloigner, retourna tout son attention sur Asami. Le visage du yakuza paraissait calme. S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce sang on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était endormi. Une larme vînt finir sa chute sur la joue gauche de l'homme d'affaires. Avec une infinie tendresse, Akihito balaya de sa main les quelques mèches de cheveux qui cachaient quelque peu son visage et se mît à caresser sa joue droite.

**Asami il faut que tu restes en vie, il faut que tu restes avec moi. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si tu n'es plus là ? Comment veux-tu que je continue de vivre alors que tu n'es plus à mes côtés ? Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué et je n'avais d'ailleurs aucune envie de te l'avouer mais je … **

Akihito s'arrêta de parler, pris par l'émotion. Il se rendit alors compte que le yakuza comptait énormément pour lui, encore plus qu'il ne le pensait déjà. C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il le tenait dans ses bras à moitié mort s'il ne l'était pas déjà. La pensée d'un Asami mort le plongea dans une tristesse infinie et de plus en plus de larmes venaient terminer leur voyage sur les joues froides de l'homme d'affaires.

**J'attend la suite j'te signale**, fit Asami tant bien que mal. Entendre cette voix qu'il connaissait bien fût un électrochoc pour le jeune photographe. En ouvrant les yeux, il rencontra le regard voilé, quoique toujours aussi intense, de son amant.

**Et si je devais mourir je préférerais que ce ne soit pas noyé par tes larmes**, railla Asami.

**Oh la ferme, sale yakuza. Même blessé et à l'article de la mort tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'emmerder et de jouer les gros dur.**

**Qui a dit que j'étais à l'article de la mort ?**

**Y'a pas besoin de le dire, connard, ça se voit. Bordel, pour une fois dans ta vie soit quelqu'un de normal et arrête de faire comme si tu n'avais rien alors que tu saignes comme pas deux. Putain tu n'aurais jamais dû venir. Malgré ça, j'étais tellement heureux et soulagé que tu viennes me sauver mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça finirait comme ça. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais une sorte de mec totalement invincible, que même la mort te redoutait et ne venait jamais t'approcher. Mais quand je te vois comme ça, si faible et vulnérable, ça me fait prendre conscience que tu es un homme comme tous les autres et que tu comptes énormément pour moi. Mon dieu, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.**

Pendant quelques secondes, Akihito fût stupéfait de s'entendre révéler à son amant les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Il s'attendait désormais à entendre son interlocuteur blessé rire de sa déclaration. Mais rien de vînt. Le jeune photographe tourna son regard vers le visage d'Asami pour voir que celui-ci avait refermé ses yeux et ne bougeait plus. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte que les couleurs avaient déjà commencé à quitter le visage de son aimé. Il avait beau le secouer dans tous les sens, rien n'y fît. Il dû alors se rendre à l'évidence, Asami était bel et bien mort. C'est complètement sous le choc qu'Akihito cria son chagrin.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

C'est le corps trempé de sueur qu'Akihito se réveilla. _C'était un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar. Mon dieu quel soulagement._ Le jeune homme se redressa et contempla la pièce dans laquelle il était pour essayer de se souvenir où il était exactement. Il reconnu immédiatement le luxe et le style épuré de la chambre de son amant. Le soleil essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers l'entrebâillement des rideaux. On devait déjà être en fin de matinée. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la chambre. A l'instant où ceux-ci se stoppèrent, Akihito releva la tête pour identifier la personne qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il reconnut immédiatement son amant. Il était presque nu, ne portant qu'une simple serviette autour de ses hanches. Sa peau lisse et soyeuse était encore mouillée, signe qu'il venait de sortir de la douche. De fines gouttelettes provenant de ses cheveux humides glissaient négligemment sur le visage parfaitement sculpté du trentenaire. _Mon dieu qu'il est beau_, pensa le photographe.

**Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis à hurler de la sorte. T'as vu un mort ou quoi ?**

Une expression d'intense tristesse se plaqua alors sur le visage du jeune homme. Oui il avait bien vu un mort mais heureusement c'était seulement un cauchemar.

**J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. C'est rien. Je vais prendre une douche.**

Akihito se leva et passa à côté d'Asami sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Le visage triste d'Akihito n'échappa pas à l'homme d'affaires. Akihito tourna le robinet et laissa l'eau glisser sur son corps. Penché et les deux mains plaquées sur le mur, le jeune homme se mit à sangloter puis à pleurer sincèrement. Le bruit de l'eau couvrait celui de ses pleurs à ceux qui étaient hors de la pièce mais à l'intérieur on pouvait très bien les entendre.

**Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures Takaba ?**

Sous le choc d'entendre cette voix, Akihito se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Asami. Le yakuza se rapprocha dangereusement de son amant. Celui-ci essaya de l'arrêter en plaquant ses deux mains sur son torse musclé mais Asami lui prit les poignets et les plaqua contre le mur au dessus de sa tête. Leurs visages et leurs corps nus étaient près l'un de l'autre, voir trop près. Le regard impénétrable du trentenaire fixa celui du jeune homme.

**Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu pleurais et j'aimerais une réponse.**

…

**Répond moi ! J'ai pas envie de mourir noyé par tes larmes alors répond.**

A ces mots, Akihito fût pris d'une violente douleur dans le bas-ventre. Il leva la tête vers Asami. En voyant cette expression, l'homme d'affaires relâcha les poignets du jeune homme. Celui-ci bondit alors sur son amant l'embrassant à pleine bouche et enserrant son cou de ses bras. Bien qu'il fût surpris sur le coup, il n'en fallut pas moins pour qu'Asami participe à cet échange buccal. Il se rapprocha de son amant et l'enlaça pour le plaquer contre lui. L'eau de la douche coulait sur leur deux corps entrelacés. La passion les dévorait de plus en plus et aucun des deux ne pouvait poursuivre ce baiser. Il leur en fallait plus. Asami plaqua alors le jeune photographe contre le mur de la douche et le souleva.

**Non Asami, on ne devrait. Tu es encore blessé et ça va rouvrir tes blessures si l'on continue.**

**Parce que tu crois réellement que tu es en mesure de m'arrêter ? Je suis blessé mais pas impotent. Donc on va continuer joyeusement ce que l'on a commencé à faire et je ne veux rien entendre de ta part si ce n'est tes cris de jouissance.**

La réponse d'Akihito ne se fît pas attendre. Les jambes du jeune homme enlacèrent les hanches du yakuza. Une lueur de désir traversa le regard des deux hommes tandis qu'Akihito était accroché à Asami comme un koala à son arbre **(1)**. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre et cela se voyait. Asami prit le sexe de son amant dans sa main et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient qui devînt de plus en plus rapide. Une vague de plaisir parcouru tout le corps du jeune photographe. Le désir lui voilait le regard. Tout en poursuivant son mouvement de va-et-vient, Asami prépara le terrain en enfonçant un de ses doigts dans l'orifice annal d'Akihito. A cette sensation, le jeune homme lâcha un râle de plaisir qui ne fît qu'encourager l'homme d'affaires.

**J'espère que tu es prêt Takaba car ce n'est que le commencement. Je ne te laisserais pas partir avant un bon bout de temps.**

A cette affirmation, la seule réponse d'Akihito fût un langoureux baiser empli de désir. Asami releva un peu plus Akihito et le pénétra sans autre cérémonie. La sensation de cette intrusion augmenta encore plus le désir du jeune homme. Asami posa alors ses mains sur les fesses de son amant et commença son va-et-vient les rapprochant tous les deux de l'extase. Le visage en feu, Akihito haletait de plus en plus à mesure que la verge de son amant le pénétrait de plus en plus rapidement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il commençait à défaillir sous l'extase. C'est d'une voix à peine audible qu'il supplia Asami d'en finir. Celui-ci, qui était dans le même état qu'Akihito, accepta et c'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Ils reprirent alors leur souffle et Asami rompu le silence.

**Ne croit pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça. J'attends toujours en réponse et tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce sans m'avoir expliqué pourquoi tu pleurais.**

**Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai fait un cauchemar et c'est tout. Maintenant lâche moi je dois rejoindre mes amis cet après-midi.**

**Takaba !**

**Lâche moi j'te dis**, cria t'il en poussant Asami et en se mettant aussitôt à détaler. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Akihito était déjà sorti de l'appartement laissant un Asami plus que perplexe et en rogne.

C'est d'une humeur noire qu'Asami passa les portes du Club Sion. Il avait beau connaître le caractère impulsif de son compagnon et le trouver totalement à son goût, il avait tout de même encore du mal à digérer le coup qu'il venait de lui faire. _Pourquoi a-t'il réagi comme ça à ma question ? Cela n'a pas de sens. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me cacher ? J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas encore foutu dans une merde noire ? Non c'est pas possible en si peu de temps. Remarque venant de lui rien ne m'étonne plus_. _Il a intérêt de me donner une explication valable la prochaine fois car dans le cas contraire il est sûr de ne pas rentrer chez lui de si tôt._

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vît pas arriver Kirishima et il sursauta quand celui-ci lui adressa la parole. Le garde du corps était encore et toujours fidèle à son poste malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était habillé d'un costume sombre très bien coupé et portait ses habituelles lunettes de soleil. Un détail pourtant attirait l'attention sur cette armoire à glace toute de noire vêtue.

**Patron, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous devriez retourner chez vous pour vous reposer vous ne croyez pas ?** s'inquiéta le garde du corps.

**Ce conseil s'applique aussi à toi je te signale. Si je me rappelle bien tu t'es pris une balle dans le flanc gauche il n'y a pas si longtemps (2). Alors au lieu de t'occuper des affaires des autres occupe toi d'abord des tiennes**, lâcha Asami d'un ton cinglant et très antipathique.

Kirishima comprit aussitôt que son cher patron n'était pas d'humeur et qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Asami, lui-même, savait qu'il aurait été préférable pour lui de rester chez lui se reposer mais le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour ne pas ruminer sans cesse ce qui s'était passé avec Akihito était d'aller travailler. Il ne fût d'ailleurs jamais aussi efficace que ce jour-là. Il régla en un temps record tout les problèmes administratifs du club et en particulier ceux du paiement des cotisations des membres. Rien ne vaut le travail quand c'est le bordel côté vie privée. Malgré tout le travail qu'il avait à faire, Asami n'arrêtait pas de penser à son amant. _Rahhh, ça m'énerve de toujours penser à ce gamin. Mais pourquoi il a agit comme ça ce matin ? Il est vraiment incompréhensible._

N'y tenant plus, Asami appela l'un de ses sbires dans son bureau. Celui-ci arriva encore plus vite qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire. Il avait sûrement dû entendre le bruit selon lequel leur patron serait d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui. L'homme resta debout au milieu du bureau en attendant les consignes de son patron. Asami, quant à lui, prit un malin plaisir à le faire attendre en prenant tout son temps pour allumer sa cigarette. Sans un mot, le yakuza se leva de son fauteuil et marcha vers la grande baie vitrée qui éclairait magnifiquement son immense bureau. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner tandis qu'en contrebas la circulation devenait de plus en plus dense, se rapprochant inexorablement de l'embouteillage. Cela faisait déjà au moins cinq minutes que le silence régnait dans la pièce. Asami fût le premier à le rompre.

**Allez me chercher Takaba**, ordonna t'il à l'homme qu'il avait convoqué. **Ramenez-le ici le plus vite possible.**

L'homme de main ne demanda pas plus d'explications ni d'instructions. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire vu que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Asami lui demandait d'aller chercher le jeune homme. Il savait parfaitement où le trouver, il connaissait tous les endroits qu'il fréquentait ainsi que toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait. En moins d'une heure il l'aurait ramené dans le bureau de son patron. Le premier endroit où il alla fût bien sûr l'appartement du jeune photographe. Il ne fût pas vraiment surpris de trouver l'endroit totalement désert. _Il doit encore filer un gros bonnet pour un de ses scoops_ se dit l'homme de main à lui-même. Il continua alors ses recherches en allant à toutes les adresses connues mais à chaque fois il revenait bredouille. Cette situation commençait peu à peu à l'énerver et à l'inquiéter. Cela l'énervait car il avait autre chose à faire que de chercher ce chieur dans toute la ville et que s'il ne le retrouvait pas il allait en prendre pour son grade. Mais cela l'inquiétait aussi car il avait toujours réussi à le retrouver où qu'il soit alors qu'aujourd'hui il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées quand il en conclu qu'Akihito était introuvable et qu'il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose encore une fois. _Il ne me reste plus qu'à en avertir le patron, il saura sûrement quoi faire_, pensa l'homme en se dirigeant vers le Club Sion au volant de sa Mercedes.

L'annonce de la disparition soudaine d'Akihito fît l'effet d'une bombe. Asami ne tenait plus en place à cause de la fureur. Malgré sa colère, le yakuza n'avait pas haussé le ton. Il était resté fidèle à lui-même et parla de façon calme et posée au malheureux qui venait de lui faire part du fruit de ses recherches.

**Ne me dit pas qu'il s'est encore fait enlevé ?**, demanda l'homme d'affaire à son subordonné.

**Je n'en ai aucune idée monsieur, je ne l'ai trouvé absolument nulle part. Il a très bien pu se faire enlever comme partir de son plein gré. Dois-je poursuivre mes recherches monsieur ?**

**Oui, mais soit discret pour qu'il ne te repère pas si tu le trouves. **

L'homme de main partit immédiatement exécuter sa mission laissant son patron en train de fulminer intérieurement. _Bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ? Il attire vraiment les problèmes ce gamin. Je pense que je devrais aller rendre une petite visite à Feilong, on ne sait jamais venant de lui. Il serait bien capable de me l'avoir repris._ Sans attendre plus longtemps, Asami prit sa veste de costume qui était posée sur le dossier de son fauteuil et sortit en grandes enjambées de son immense bureau.

L'arrivée d'Asami au QG de Feilong ne passa pas inaperçu. Toute une horde de gardes du corps s'attroupa à l'entrée du bâtiment, parant ainsi une éventuelle attaque de l'ennemi car même seul Asami était une menace. Le yakuza resta, comme à son habitude, de glace face à se déploiement. Le chef des lieux pointa alors le bout de son nez. Le chinois paraissait assez interloqué par la soudaine visite de son meilleur ennemi.

**Es-tu là pour me tuer à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à Macao ou bien est-ce une visite de pure courtoisie entre deux voisins qui s'apprécient ?**, fît Feilong sur le ton de l'ironie.

…**.**

**Laissez-le passer messieurs mais n'oubliez pas de lui retirer son arme. J'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je tiens encore énormément à la vie. Alors quel bon vent t'amène chez moi ?**

**Je tiens à te le préciser par avance, je ne suis pas d'excellente humeur en ce moment alors adapte ton comportement en fonction si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose car même sans arme je suis capable de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. **

**Si tu es juste venu pour me menacer sache que cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je n'ai pas peur de toi Asami, et encore moins quand tu es sur mon territoire. Alors arrête d'être arrogant et viens-en aux faits si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.**

**J'aime beaucoup nos conversations de gentlemen, tu sais. Venons-en aux faits alors : où est Takaba ? Si tu l'as encore enlevé, je te prierais instamment de me le rendre.**

Bien qu'étant resté très courtois et ayant gardé son flegme naturel, l'humeur plus que rageuse se lisait dans ses yeux perçants. L'atmosphère de la pièce devînt alors extrêmement lourde, ce qui ne fît qu'augmenter l'animosité existant déjà entre les deux mafieux. Feilong ne répondit pas immédiatement ce qui ne fît qu'augmenter la fureur intérieure d'Asami **(3)**. Un long moment passa sans que rien ne se passe mettant à rude épreuve les pauvres nerfs du yakuza.

**Je ne sais pas où il est**, finit pas répondre Feilong. **Mais sache que cela m'étonne que tu l'ai encore perdu. C'est dingue ça. Tu dis qu'on n'a pas le droit de toucher à ce qui est à toi mais si tu laisse traîner à tout bout de champ ce qui t'appartient, ne vient pas te plaindre si on te vole tout le temps. J'avoue que cette situation est plutôt marrante. Te voir t'agiter comme ça pour retrouver ton amant en allant même jusqu'à risquer de te faire tuer par moi, c'est vraiment hilarant. Serais-tu un grand romantique refoulé Asami ? J'avoue que je te comprends dans un sens car il faut l'avouer, il est vraiment très performant et passionné quand il s'agit de sexe. Tu l'as vraiment bien édu… **

Malgré toutes ces années à pratiquer les arts martiaux, Feilong ne vît pas arriver le coup de poing qu'Asami lui porta. Ce moment était à marquer d'une pierre blanche car c'était l'un des rares moments où Asami avait perdu son sang froid en public. Feilong regarda son adversaire avec un mélange de colère et de stupéfaction. Il ne reconnaissait pas son vieil ennemi et cela le choquait beaucoup. Il remarqua alors que tout cela était dû à Akihito et qu'Asami devait réellement l'aimer pour agir de la sorte, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Le chinois se releva en se tenant la pommette gauche et se mit à rire.

**Asami, Asami, Asami. Cette situation te rend presque pathétique tu sais. Je ne retiens pas Akihito prisonnier, tu peux perdre ton temps pour le vérifier si tu veux, mais sache que je peux t'aider à le retrouver si tu veux. J'avoue que cela m'embêterait que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te l'ai enlevé, je n'aime pas trop qu'on touche à mes petits plaisirs personnels.**

**Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je vais le retrouver quoi qu'il arrive et je te prie de croire que celui qui l'a enlevé cette fois va le regretter amèrement.**

**Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'est fait enlevé par quelqu'un ? Il est peut-être parti de lui-même. Ne croit pas que tu es le centre du monde Asami. Tout le monde n'enlève pas Akihito pour t'atteindre. Cela m'est réservé**, dit-il avec un large sourire.

**Tu me demande pourquoi je pense qu'on l'a enlevé ? Voyons Feilong, tu le connais, il se fourre toujours dans des situations dangereuses qui ont toujours un rapport plus ou moins éloigné avec moi. Takaba est un véritable aimant à problèmes et je dois toujours aller le sauver.**

**Hum… Oui t'as raison. Il est vraiment irrécupérable. Et puis ça ne peut être qu'un enlèvement car je suppose qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il encoure s'il s'en va de son plein gré.**

**Je ne te le fais pas dire.**

La visite de courtoisie du yakuza chez Feilong s'arrêta au moment où Asami reçu un appel de Kirishima l'avertissant qu'ils avaient retrouvé Takaba à Kyôto. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour Asami. Feilong vit donc son interlocuteur partir sans demander son reste et sans un seul au revoir.

**XXXXXXXX**

[Au même moment dans un petit ryôkan de Kyôto.]**(4)**

_Bon maintenant que je suis là, autant rentrer. C'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve de la situation de devoir me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Si Asami était là, j'en prendrais pour mon grade et il me le ferait payer à coup sûr, ce pervers. Rahhh, pourquoi j'ai ces flash back de la nuit dernière ? Ce pervers a complètement déteint sur moi ou quoi. Bon allez, ressaisi toi Akihito, c'est pas le moment de flancher. Y'a un scoop en or qui t'attend dans ce ryôkan._

Que l'on soit à Tôkyô ou à Kyôto, il fait toujours aussi chaud au mois d'août. Les choses faisant pour une fois bien les choses, le ryôkan où devait s'arrêter Akihito était pourvu de sources chaudes dans lesquelles il pourrait se relaxer. L'extérieur de l'établissement était absolument magnifique. Il s'agissait d'un véritable ryôkan traditionnel. Les murs étaient tout en bois et bambou ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'esthétisme du lieu. La nombreuse verdure des alentours offrait une grande intimité aux clients du lieu et le fait qu'il soit assez reculé par rapport au centre de la ville renforçait cette sensation d'intimité et d'isolement. Un endroit parfait pour se reposer mais aussi idéal pour couvrir des activités plus que douteuses. En passant la porte d'entrée coulissante de l'auberge, Akihito fût stupéfait par le raffinement de l'intérieur. Tout respirait le luxe. Pendant un instant, Akihito ne se senti pas à sa place dans cet endroit qui était à coup sûr au dessus de ses moyens. Il resta donc planté là pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme vînt l'accueillir. Akihito fût surpris quand il entendit la femme lui parler, le faisant sortir de son état comatique.

**Bienvenue Monsieur. Puis-je vous aider ?**

**Euh… Oui, merci. J'aimerais prendre une de vos chambres, s'il vous plaît.**

**Mais bien sûr Monsieur. Pour combien de temps pensez-vous rester parmi nous ?**

**Je ne sais pas trop. Un ou deux jours tout au plus.**

La jeune femme enregistra la réservation d'Akihito tandis que celui-ci admirait l'intérieur de l'établissement. De magnifiques estampes décoraient les murs. La lumière tamisée provenant des plafonniers lui donnait une sensation de sérénité. Un grand bruit se fît alors entendre dans une des pièces adjacentes. La jeune femme perdit son calme et une expression d'inquiétude voila son joli visage. A ce moment, une petite fille d'environ quatre ou cinq ans apparût le visage rempli de larmes. Elle se précipita dans les bras de la jeune femme dont le visage s'était aussitôt radouci.

**Euh… Elle va bien ? **

**Toutes mes excuses, Monsieur. Je suis vraiment confuse pour la gêne que vous a occasionnée ma fille. Je vous prie de l'excuser elle aussi, ce n'est encore qu'une petite fille qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait.**

Akihito trouvait la situation très attendrissante. La petite fille portait exactement le même kimono que sa mère. On aurait dit un clone miniature de la réceptionniste.

**Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**, demanda Akihito qui se rapprochait de la jeune femme pour mieux voir l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

**Elle s'appelle Sayuri. Sayuri, sois polie et dis bonjour à notre invité.**

La petite fille tourna son visage marqué par les larmes vers le visage souriant d'Akihito. Elle le dévisagea avec une telle intensité qu'Akihito se senti de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Sayuri, sans un mot, fît comprendre à sa mère qu'elle voulait être posée par terre. La jeune femme s'exécuta. Akihito vit alors la petite fille s'avancer de plus en plus vers lui. Quand elle arriva à ses pieds, Sayuri tendit ses bras vers Akihito manifestant l'envie qu'il la porte. Le jeune homme ne sachant pas trop quoi faire tourna son regard vers celui de la jeune maman. Celle-ci lui répondit avec un sourire attendrissant, l'encourageant à porter la petite fille. Le jeune photographe se pencha alors vers l'enfant et la pris dans ses bras. Elle paraissait tellement petite dans ses bras et si fragile qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Sans autre cérémonie, Sayuri fît un bisou bien baveux sur la bouche du jeune homme et pour la première fois s'exprima avec son vocabulaire enfantin.

**Moi aimer toi**, dit Sayuri avec un grand sourire. Elle se blottit alors dans les bras du jeune photographe avec une expression de bonheur sur le visage.

**Je suis vraiment confuse Monsieur. Là n'est pas le comportement que devrait adopter une future propriétaire de ryôkan. Veuillez excuser son jeune âge. Cela ne se reproduira, j'y veillerais. **

**Future propriétaire ? Vous êtes la propriétaire de ce ryôkan ?**

**Oui Monsieur, j'ai cet honneur.**

**Pardon, je vous ai prise pour une employée. Je ne pensais vraiment pas être accueilli par la propriétaire des lieux.**

**Ahahahah. Ne vous inquiétez pas cher client, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. Je mets un point d'honneur à accueillir tous les invités de mon établissement donc cette confusion arrive très souvent. Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez-moi vous conduire à votre chambre.**

Le jour d'après commença d'une façon bien particulière pour Akihito. Lui qui avait bien du mal à se réveiller fût pourtant réveillé d'une très douce façon. Le jeune homme sentait depuis plusieurs minutes une main lui caresser le visage. Cette sensation était un vrai délice pour lui. Il n'en revenait pas qu'Asami soit aussi doux et attentionné avec lui le matin. On aurait dit un véritable amant totalement amoureux. Cette pensée fît ouvrir les yeux d'Akihito pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, il rêvait bel et bien. Pourtant un sourire attendrit apparut sur son visage quand il vît que la personne qui lui caressait le visage était la petite Sayuri. Le jeune homme se releva donc et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rien faire, la petite fille sauta dans ses bras et lui fît un énorme câlin.

**Bonjour Sayuri. Tu as bien dormi ? **

**Bon… jour… Papa**, lui répondit Sayuri

**Papa ? Euh… Tu sais Sayuri je ne suis pas ton papa. Je suis juste un client de l'auberge de ta maman.**

**Toi être papa à moi**, confirma la petite fille en fixant avec intensité le jeune photographe.

_Euh… Dans quelle merde j'me suis encore fourré moi ? Si Asami apprend un truc comme ça, même si c'est faux, il serait bien capable de m'étriper et d'envoyer la petite au fond de la baie de Tôkyô pour avoir osé prétendre être ma fille. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi elle me prend pour son père. Quoi qu'il en soit il faut que j'explique à Sayuri que je ne suis pas son père._

**Sayuri, tu sais je ne suis vraiment pas ton père. Hier, c'était la première fois que je te voyais et on ne se reverra sûrement plus quand je serais parti.**

**Papa… va… partir…**, demanda la petite fille, les yeux bordés par les larmes.

**Oui, je pars demain normalement. Donc tu vois …**

**Nan veux pas. Veux pas toi partir.**

Sayuri partit alors en courant et en pleurant. Akihito ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'allait quand même pas prétendre être son père parce qu'elle avait décrété qu'il l'était. Il remit bien en place son yukata et partit à la recherche de la petite fille quand il tomba sur la mère dans le couloir. Après s'être installé dans une pièce au calme, la jeune femme lui expliqua la confusion régnant dans l'esprit de la petite demoiselle. Quand elle sortit la photo de son mariage, Akihito comprit aussitôt. Le père de la petite Sayuri lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

**Vous savez, elle a bien conscience que vous n'êtes pas son père. Je lui ai expliqué que l'autel qui se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté était là en mémoire de son défunt père. Vous savez …**

Un bruit de fusillade se fît entendre dehors. Une grande agitation remplaça automatiquement le calme qui régnait dans l'établissement. La jeune propriétaire se leva brusquement en murmurant un « merde, ils sont là plus tôt que prévu » qui interloqua Akihito. Un homme fît alors son apparition. Il s'agissait de la personne qu'Akihito recherchait pour son scoop. C'était un grand ponte du trafic de drogue dans la région de Kyôto. Akihito sût alors qu'il s'était définitivement fourré dans une merde noire. La fusillade fît alors place à de grandes flammes venant de l'extérieur.

**Ils vont nous faire cramer ces cons**, cria Akihito. La propriétaire et le trafiquant étaient déjà partis. Le sang d'Akihito ne fît qu'un tour. Il se leva précipitamment et couru le plus vite possible afin de sauver sa vie. Le bâtiment commençait déjà à s'effondrer au fur et à mesure que le feu réduisait en miettes les murs de bois. C'est alors qu'il aperçu la petite Sayuri, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin de la pièce, encerclée par les flammes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la petite se faire emporter par les flammes. Il entra donc en courant dans la pièce pour aller sauver la petite. Quand elle le vît, Sayuri se mît à pleurer encore plus tout en se précipitant vers lui pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

C'est un ryôkan en flammes et presque totalement effondré qu'Asami trouva quand il arriva. Un attroupement de badauds s'était déjà créé devant la bâtisse. Les pompiers avaient un mal fou à contenir l'incendie. Asami s'approcha de plus en plus de l'attroupement et commença à paniquer quand il entendit qu'aucun des résidents de l'auberge n'était encore sorti. Une explosion retentit alors désagrégeant presque tout le bâtiment. Le souffle propulsa tous les spectateurs au loin, Asami inclus. L'homme d'affaires se releva, encore étourdi par la violence de l'explosion.

**AKIHITOOOOOOOOOOO**, cria un Asami totalement méconnaissable. La panique se lisait sur son visage. Les pompiers et les ambulanciers étaient totalement débordés. Pourtant, l'un d'eux s'approcha d'Asami ayant remarqué qu'il saignait beaucoup au niveau de la poitrine. Les blessures de l'homme d'affaires s'étaient rouvertes. Pour une fois, celui-ci se fît soigner sans broncher. C'était comme si son âme avait déserté son corps.

Une heure après, les pompiers réussirent à maitriser les flammes grâce à l'aide des habitants et de secours extérieurs. Il ne restait que des décombres. Aucun signe de vie de qui que ce soit. Quand tout à coup, un des pompiers cria « j'ai trouvé quelqu'un ici, il est en vie apparemment ». Cette annonce redonna vie à Asami qui espérait qu'il s'agissait de son amant. Ce sont deux corps que les secours sortirent des décombres. Il s'agissait bien d'un homme et l'autre corps devait être un enfant. Les médecins présents se précipitèrent vers les secouristes pour examiner les corps. Ils étaient totalement inanimés, leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux et leurs visages complètement noirs. On remarquait facilement les diverses brûlures qui recouvraient les deux corps même si celles de l'enfant étaient moindre par rapport à celle de l'homme. Les médecins réussirent à ramener à la vie l'enfant mais l'homme était encore inanimé. L'enfant tourna alors difficilement la tête vers le corps de l'homme qui était étendu à côté et murmura « papa » avant de perdre connaissance.

**Il faut sauver cet homme. C'est son père et sûrement la seule famille qui lui reste. Vite messieurs aidez-moi**, s'anima un des médecins qui faisait son possible pour ranimer le corps meurtri par les flammes.

Cette annonce fût comme un coup de poignard pour Asami. Il ne s'agissait définitivement pas d'Akihito. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, son amant était mort. A cette pensée, une larme coula sur la joue d'Asami. Kirishima n'avait encore jamais vu son patron dans cet état. Sachant pertinemment qu'il fallait qu'il le laisse tranquille, le garde du corps partit à la pêche aux informations. En se rapprochant de l'attroupement, il apprit que l'homme avait finalement été sauvé. Kirishima pu d'ailleurs le voir bouger sans pouvoir déterminer s'il s'agissait de Takaba Akihito ou non. La confirmation de l'identité de l'homme brûlé se fît quand un des médecins demanda s'il y avait une personne du nom d'Asami dans l'assistance. En entendant cela, Kirishima se précipita vers son patron qui avait l'air de dépérir.

**Patron, l'homme brûlé est vivant. Il a même parlé. **

**Tu peux me dire ce que cela peut me faire ?**, lui demanda un Asami complètement amorphe.

**Ça va vous intéresser quand je vais vous dire qu'il demandait un certain Asami.**

Asami releva alors la tête et regarda fixement son homme de main. Ni une ni deux, le yakuza se releva et se précipita vers les médecins qui commençaient à emmener les brancards des deux brûlés dans l'ambulance.

**Attendez**, cria Asami. **Je suis Asami, celui que réclamait l'un des brûlés.**

**Venez avec nous à l'hôpital alors. Le jeune homme est encore conscient donc si vous voulez lui parler faites vite car il peut perdre conscience d'une minute à l'autre.**

Asami se précipita dans l'ambulance et s'assit à côté du corps du présumé Akihito. Le jeune homme regarda à côté de lui dans un mouvement lent et des larmes commencèrent à couler quand il vit le visage du yakuza.

**A… sa… mi…**, murmura le blessé. **Tu… es… venu…**

**Akihito, ne t'inquiète pas je reste avec toi. Tu n'es pas seul**, dit Asami alors qu'il prenait la main meurtrie du jeune homme dans les siennes.

**Merci… Asami… je t'ai…**

Akihito ne pu terminer sa phrase et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

**Décidément, tu n'arriveras jamais à me le dire correctement**, dit Asami couvant son amant d'un regard tendre tandis qu'ils étaient emmenés à l'hôpital le plus près.

**~~~~ Fin du chapitre 3 ~~~~  
**

Notes :

1 - Reprise du fameux mode koala que tous les fans de Gravitation connaissent XD

2 - Non je ne me suis pas trompée ^^. Kirishima s'est pris une balle dans le flanc gauche en essayant de protéger Akihito sur le bateau de Feilong.

3 - N'oublions pas que Monsieur est un vrai bloc de glace vu de l'extérieur mais qu'il peut devenir extrêmement passionné *ç*

4 - J'ai eu envie d'intégrer ça en lisant le spin-off de Koi Suru et de View

Et voila, c'est fini. Je parle juste du chapitre, pas de l'histoire (même si j'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 4 ). Bon, il est plus long que les deux autres (peut-être un peu trop nan ?).

J'ai voulu être gentille et ne pas finir le chapitre sur un cliffanger (j'aurais pu vu que j'adore être sadique ^^) mais vu que je ne sais pas quand je vais publier le prochain chapitre, je préfère terminer sur une petite note joyeuse.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain chapitre, Asami va redevenir le Asami qu'on connaît et Akihito se fera encore martyriser (c'est mon plaisir personnel ça XD).

Et comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai abandonné l'idée d'un mpreg (vu le contexte de l'histoire, j'ai trouvé que ça s'insérait mal).

En attendant la suite, des reviews please que je sache ce qu'il faut que j'améliore. Et n'oubliez pas d'acheter le premier tome de View quand il sortira en mars ^^


	4. Ultime retour à la normale

**Série :** Viewfinder

**Genre :** Romance/Drame/YAOI

**Pairing :** Asami Ryûichi/Takaba Akihito

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas même si j'aimerais bien. Par contre, ceux n'ayant pas été créés par Ayano Yamane m'appartiennent et croyez moi ils vont le regretter (mouhahahaha).

**Commentaire :** Voici le 4ème chapitre de ma fics. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres (en espérant que les autres vous aient plu). Désolée pour la longue attente entre ce chapitre et le dernier mais les exams passent malheureusement avant ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ultime retour à la normale  
**

La pièce était tout de blanc vêtue puisque les murs ainsi que le sol étaient couleur de la pureté. De fins rayons de soleil essayaient de se frayer tant bien que mal un passage dans cette pièce sans vie apparente. L'atmosphère était lourde et odorante. L'odeur du sang et des antiseptiques rendait l'air peu renouvelé de la pièce étouffant pour toutes les personnes qui y rentraient. Il n'y avait guère que le personnel hospitalier qui ne se plaignait pas et qui paraissait même ne rien remarquer. La chambre d'hôpital était plongée dans un silence de mort, silence qui n'était interrompu que par les « bip » incessants du moniteur qui rappelait à tout le monde que le patient était encore en vie.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'Akihito était allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, recouvert de bandages. Cette immobilisation forcée commençait réellement à lui peser et il ne rêvait que de sortir enfin de cet hôpital de malheur et de prendre l'air. Son moral était en berne et ce n'est pas le peu de visite qui arrangeait cet état d'esprit. Etant dans service des grands brûlés, les visites étaient strictement réglementées et il n'y avait que les infirmières et les médecins qui lui rendaient visite depuis près de deux semaines. Sa tristesse grandissait quand il songeait au fait qu'Asami n'était toujours pas venu le voir depuis son hospitalisation. Bien sûr, celui-ci avait été avec lui au moment du transfert vers l'hôpital juste après l'explosion du ryôkan mais depuis, il n'avait plus donné aucunes nouvelles. De plus, Akihito voulait savoir comment allait la petite Sayuri qu'il avait essayé de sauver au péril de sa vie. Il ne savait même pas si elle était encore en vie.

C'est donc avec une grande surprise et une encore plus grande émotion qu'il vît la petite fille entrer dans sa chambre. Elle avait l'air d'aller très bien si ce n'est qu'elle avait des bandages aux bras et à la tête. La petite Sayuri hésitait à rentrer et à s'approcher d'Akihito. Le jeune homme, voyant l'hésitation qui traduisait le malaise de la petite fille, ouvrit ses bras afin d'y accueillir la petite demoiselle, accompagnant son geste d'un grand sourire très chaleureux. Voyant cela, Sayuri se précipita vers Akihito en pleurant à chaudes larmes et alla plaquer son minuscule visage contre le torse musclé et encore meurtri du jeune photographe. Le jeune homme émis un petit cri de douleur suite à l'impact un peu brutal. Le petite fille s'écarta aussitôt et regarda Akihito avec de grands yeux inquiets. Le jeune photographe ne pût résister au petit visage adorable de l'enfant et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui refoulant au loin la douleur qui le tenaillait. C'est à cet instant qu'un homme d'une grande stature et habillé sombrement fît son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, regardant ce spectacle touchant mais qui lui tapait sur le système. N'en pouvant plus, il décida de briser ce silence.

**Ça y est, tu as décidé de te réveiller. C'est pas trop tôt.**

**Asami ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Nan, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Ce que je veux dire c'est que … je ne m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me voir.** _Même si je l'espérais_, fit-il à voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende.

**Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de rester au chevet d'un gamin qui n'arrête pas de s'attirer des ennuis et qui ensuite me les refile. En plus, cette chambre empeste comme pas deux. C'est vraiment très difficile à supporter. **

**Oh pardon votre seigneurie,** riposta Akihito. **Je suis désolé de vous importuner de la sorte avec mes ennuis et de heurter votre petit nez sensible avec l'odeur de cette chambre. Mais je te ferais remarquer que je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir me voir alors arrête de tout me foutre sur le dos. Mais tu sais, le plus simple c'est encore que tu arrêtes de venir me voir. Non, mieux encore, qu'on arrête tout simplement de se côtoyer. On sera gagnant tous les deux car tu oublies trop vite que si j'ai tant d'ennuis en ce moment c'est parce que je te connais et que tout le monde m'utilise pour te nuire. Alors tu seras gentil d'arrêter de jouer les martyrs.**

Akihito reprenait peu à peu son souffle après avoir débité tout ce qu'il avait à dire sans s'arrêter. Les deux hommes se regardaient fixement, droit dans les yeux, sans rien ajouter à cela. L'atmosphère pesante de la chambre devenait presque électrique. La petite Sayuri avait suivi cet échange verbal avec beaucoup d'intérêt même si elle n'avait absolument rien compris de ce qu'ils avaient raconté. Cependant, comme pour beaucoup de personne, Asami la captivait. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de le regarder. Elle se sépara d'Akihito pour s'approcher lentement d'Asami. Le jeune photographe paniqua un peu et essaya de la retenir mais la douleur le stoppa net dans son action. Asami, quant à lui, regarda fixement la petite demoiselle s'approcher de lui, sans dire un mot ni faire un geste. Elle s'arrêta aux pieds du yakuza et leva la tête pour regarder le visage du trentenaire. Asami ne la regardait même pas, il ne fixait que Akihito qui redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Sayuri tira alors sur le pantalon hors de prix d'Asami pour qu'il daigne la regarder. L'homme d'affaire baissa alors son regard glacial vers la petite fille. L'animosité de l'homme envers l'enfant était palpable. Toutefois, celle-ci n'en fût pas le moins du monde impressionnée et lui décocha un de ces sourires à faire fondre le plus antipathique des hommes.

**Quand je serais plus grande, je me marierais avec toi. Comme ça, on vivra tous les trois ensembles. Tu es d'accord, papa ?**, demanda la petite fille en se retournant vers Akihito.

**Euh… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée Sayuri**, hésita le photographe. **Et puis Asami est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi. Quand tu auras l'âge de te marier, il sera déjà en âge d'être grand-père. **

**De toute façon, je ne suis pas très porté sur la gente féminine. Elle ne cause que des ennuis. Et celui que me fera devenir un lolicon n'est pas encore né**, asséna Asami tout en fixant la petite fille d'un regard encore plus glacial. **Et arrête de l'appeler « papa » alors qu'il ne l'est pas, ça m'énerve au plus haut point. Donc, en résumé, je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de t'épouser et Akihito n'est pas ton père.**

**Nan mais ça va pas de lui parler comme ça, espèce de salaud. Je t'interdis de lui dire des horreurs de ce genre. Et ne lui apprend pas des mots pervers comme lolicon. C'est encore une toute petite fille et je ferais tout pour la protéger jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé des personnes de sa famille**, râla le jeune homme.

Et bien tu devras la protéger un sacré bout de temps alors parce qu'elle n'a plus de famille. Du moins, je n'en ai pas trouvé. Il va donc de soit que tu vas l'emmener dans une institution pour qu'elle puisse être adoptée quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital. Ainsi tout rentrera dans l'ordre et on n'en parlera plus.

Akihito fût choqué par cette nouvelle. Il regarda aussitôt le visage la petite Sayuri sur lequel on pouvait voir de petites larmes couler. Cette vision attrista énormément le jeune blessé qui ne savait plus trop ce qu'il fallait faire. Tout était vide dans son esprit comme si l'on avait appuyé sur la touche « reset » de son cerveau. C'est à ce moment qu'une infirmière fît son entrée. Le moment de faire les soins d'Akihito était venu. Elle demanda donc poliment à Asami et Sayuri de bien vouloir quitter la pièce et de revenir plus tard s'ils le désiraient. La porte se referma sur les deux visiteurs qui restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Trois mois passèrent depuis cette visite d'Asami et il était temps pour Akihito de quitter l'hôpital. Il était en pleine forme et heureux de sortir. Même le froid qui régnait à l'extérieur n'entachait pas son moral. Pendant ces trois longs mois, la petite Sayuri était venu le voir quasiment tous les jours. Il avait donc appris qu'elle avait été recueillie provisoirement par Kô jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'hôpital et que la protection de l'enfance les avait contacté. Ce dernier point n'avait guère enchanté Akihito mais il se dit que finalement c'était assez normal vu que la petite n'avait plus de famille. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution et rapidement, pour le bien de Sayuri. Emmitouflé dans son gros manteau, Akihito alla rejoindre Kô et Sayuri qui attendaient au portail d'entrée de l'hôpital. Les retrouvailles furent si joyeuses que le jeune photographe ne remarqua même pas la grosse berline noire qui était stationnée non loin de là dont la vitre arrière laissait apparaître la silhouette d'un homme en train de fumer qui les regardait sans relâche depuis l'arrivée du jeune convalescent.

Le petit groupe arriva enfin devant l'appartement d'Akihito. Celui-ci était extrêmement heureux d'être de retour chez lui. Il est vrai que son logement n'avait rien de luxueux, c'était même le contraire, mais c'était chez lui et rien au monde ne valait cela. En ouvrant la porte il fût surpris de voir que tout avait été organisé dans l'optique d'une fête. Une énorme banderole était suspendue au milieu de la pièce avec écrit dessus « Bon retour » en grosses lettres. Elle était ornée de magnifiques petits cœurs plus ou moins bien dessinés qui persuadèrent Akihito qu'ils avaient été faits par le petite fille. Il contempla alors le reste de la pièce tout en avançant plus en avant. Des dizaines de fleurs en papier étaient scotchées aux murs, une table préparée pour recevoir un festin trônait au beau milieu de la pièce encerclée par trois chaises. Cette fête allait être minimaliste mais sûrement très chaleureuse car passée entre amis. Le jeune homme était persuadé que même le froid qui régnait dans la pièce n'allait pas la gâcher.

**Merci beaucoup pour ça. Je suis très touché,** dit Akihito en se retournant vers son ami et la petite.

**On aurait voulu faire plus mais faut dire que ton appart' n'est vraiment pas très grand. J'me demande encore comment on a réussi à mettre cette table ici,** répondit Kô. **En plus, t'as dû le remarquer, ton chauffage a rendu l'âme. Va falloir penser à en racheter un parce que tu vas y rester si tu passes tout l'hiver sans chauffage. On est déjà au mois de novembre donc le froid va se faire de plus en plus perçant. **

**Ne t'inquiète pas je vais me débrouiller, **le rassura le photographe. **C'est pas tout ça mais on la commence quand cette petite fête ?**

En entendant cela, la petite Sayuri devînt excitée comme une puce. Cette bonne humeur fût très communicative. Elle le fût tellement que la fête se termina vers trois heure du mat' laissant une petite fille endormie sur le canapé depuis déjà plusieurs heures et deux pochetrons proches du coma éthylique affalés par terre. C'est donc avec une sacrée gueule de bois qu'Akihito se réveilla quelques heures plus tard à cause du soleil qui lui faisait de l'œil à travers les rideaux à moitié fermés. Kô était, quant à lui, encore en train de dormir par terre tout en émettant des ronflements qui auraient sans doute réussi à réveiller un mort. Akihito chercha alors la petite orpheline du regard et il la retrouva assise sagement sur le canapé en train de regarder un anime à la TV.

**Bonjour ma petite Sayuri, tu as bien dormi ?,** demanda un Akihito encore dans le coaltar.

**Oui mais vous faites trop de bruit quand vous dormez. J'ai du mal à entendre la TV,** répondit la petite fille complètement absorbée par son anime.

**Ah… Euh… Désolé…, **bégaya le jeune homme un peu gêné. **Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche pour me réveiller. Tu restes sagement ici jusqu'à ce que j'en sorte et surtout tu n'ouvres pas la porte aux personnes que tu ne connais pas. Par contre, si tu veux, tu peux embêter Kô. Il sera très content d'être réveillé par une petite fille aussi mignonne que toi. **_Ça risque d'être assez marrant si elle le fait vraiment,_ pouffa t'il intérieurement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est un Akihito qui avait manifestement bien décuvé qui entra dans le salon d'où aucun bruit ne sortait. Sayuri n'était plus sur le canapé, la TV était éteinte et Kô ne ronflait plus par terre. Il ne restait de lui que la petite tâche humide laissée par sa bave sur la moquette. L'atmosphère était glaciale et ce n'était pas à cause du manque de chauffage. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'inquiétait mais il ne voyait pas quoi. Il était chez lui donc logiquement rien ne devrait l'inquiéter et pourtant quand il tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée il vît deux yeux dorés et perçants le regarder fixement. Il était là. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu que son cœur faillit s'arrêter net en le voyant. Son visiteur s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent mais assuré et se retrouva en face de lui presqu'aussitôt.

**Alors comme ça la morveuse est encore ici. Ce serait bien que tu la vire rapidement de là,** commença Asami très froidement.

**Tu sais que la plupart des gens disent bonjour avant de commencer une conversation ? Enfin bon, c'est pas maintenant que tu vas changer,** souffla le jeune homme. **Et puis, j'pourrais savoir pourquoi tu détestes autant Sayuri ? Elle est tellement mignonne. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.**

**Que tu ne comprennes pas ça ne m'étonnes pas vraiment mais sache que tu m'appartiens et que je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir ou t'éloigner de moi.**

**Encore cette rengaine ! Tu sais, depuis le temps j'ai commencé à bien imprimer le principe alors c'est pas la peine de le répéter tout le temps. Et puis je ne vois pas le rapport avec Sayuri.**

**Ne cherche pas à comprendre et vire la d'ici. Je ne veux plus la voir avec toi. C'est bien compris ?**

**Tu vas arrêter de me dire ce que je dois faire, oui ? Je ne virerais pas Sayuri d'ici. C'est bien compris ?**

D'habitude Asami aimait bien quand son amant lui tenait tête. Il trouva que cela pimentait un peu plus le jeu et que la chasse en devenait encore plus stimulante. Mais là, il voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette rébellion.

**Tu sais quoi, ce que tu viens de me dire m'a permis de trouver une solution concernant Sayuri,** repris calmement Akihito. **Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle n'avait plus de famille, c'est bien ça ?**

**C'est exact,** répondit le yakuza sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre.

**Et bien c'est réglé alors. Sayuri pourra légitimement m'appeler papa puisque je vais l'adopter,** conclua fièrement le jeune photographe.

**C'est une idée complètement stupide Akihito,** répondit Asami. **Tu crois vraiment pouvoir accueillir une petite fille dans un taudis pareil ? Tu n'as même plus de chauffage. Arrête de divaguer et va la mettre dans un orphelinat. Ce sera mieux pour toi, pour elle et pour moi.**

_Comment ça « mieux pour toi » ? Nan mais j'y crois pas, tu te prend pour qui, sale yakuza pervers_, pensa le jeune homme. Akihito ainsi perdu dans ses pensées ne remarqua pas que le yakuza pervers en question s'était rapproché encore plus de lui. Asami pris le menton du photographe entre deux de ses doigts et le leva pour qu'il puisse lui faire face. C'est alors qu'il introduisît sa langue dans la cavité buccale d'Akihito sans la moindre vergogne. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, enlacés. Leur baiser se fît de plus en plus intense démontrant ainsi qu'ils étaient prêts à laisser libre cours à leurs désirs sexuels si longtemps refoulés.

**Akihito… Je n'accepterais aucun refus de ta part. Je me suis abstenu beaucoup trop longtemps pour faire preuve de clémence à ce sujet**, prévînt le yakuza.

**Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela car je n'ai pas l'intention de refuser quoi que ce soit**, répondit une Akihito haletant de désir.

Une énorme fièvre sexuelle les consuma pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment l'un à côté de l'autre, ivres de plaisir.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

[Pendant ce temps, chez le glacier du coin]

**Alors, elle est bonne ta glace ma petite Sayuri ?,** demanda Kô, assis en face de la petite fille.

**Elle est délicieuse. Merci tonton Kô**, répondit joyeusement l'enfant. **Mais j'aurais aimé que papa vienne avec nous. **

**Il ne pouvait pas puisqu'un ami à lui est venu lui rendre visite.**

**C'est pas un ami à papa, c'est mon fiancé. Tu sais, à l'hôpital, ils n'ont pas arrêté de se crier dessus. **

**Ah bon ? Et bien, ça ne va pas être rigolo tous les jours quand vous vivrez tous les trois ensembles**, fît Kô amusé par la candeur de la petite fille.

**Bah moi je les aime tous les deux donc ils seront bien obligés de s'aimer,** répondit avec un grand sourire plein de glace la petite Sayuri qui ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce qui se passait au même moment dans l'appartement de son cher papa.

**~~~~ Fin du chapitre 4 ~~~~  
**

Et voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Il était plus calme que les précédents mais ne vous y habituez pas, ça va pas durer ^^ (j'suis une grosse adepte des histoires tordues et sanglantes XD)

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour me le dire (vous pouvez aussi me dire que vous ne l'avez pas aimé ^^).

J'vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre qui n'arrivera malheureusement pas tout de suite T_T


	5. I can't live without you Part 1

**Série :** Viewfinder

**Genre :** Romance/Drame/YAOI

**Pairing :** Asami Ryûichi/Takaba Akihito

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas même si j'aimerais bien. Par contre, ceux n'ayant pas été créés par Ayano Yamane m'appartiennent et croyez moi ils vont le regretter (mouhahahaha).

**Commentaire :** Et me voila de retour avec le 5ème chapitre de ma petite fics. J'ai enfin trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire. C'est sûr qu'on a du temps quand on est en vacance et qu'il pleut (j'ai bien fait d'emmener mon PC ^^). Du coup, la taille du chapitre s'en ressent vu que j'ai rajouté beaucoup de choses qui n'étaient initialement pas prévue.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : I can't live without you (Part 1)  
**

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que la petite Sayuri avait été placée dans un orphelinat. Elle n'avait pas aimé être séparée d'Akihito et avait énormément pleuré quand celui-ci l'avait laissée entre les mains de la directrice de l'établissement. Akihito ne s'en était d'ailleurs toujours pas remis. Cette séparation avait été éprouvante pour eux deux. Il allait cependant souvent la voir même si celle-ci avait refusé de le voir les premiers jours pour le punir de l'avoir abandonnée. Cette situation n'affectait pourtant pas que Sayuri et Akihito, elle avait aussi des répercussions sur le propriétaire du club Sion. Bien qu'il ait récupéré l'entière « propriété » et « utilisation » de son petit photographe, leurs relations nocturnes n'avaient plus la même saveur. Asami ne reconnaissait plus son amant, il avait perdu toute vitalité. A son grand désespoir, Akihito ne protestait presque plus. Il n'y avait plus aucune joute verbale avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Cela déplaisait fortement à l'instinct de chasseur du yakuza. Il n'aimait pas les choses trop facilement acquises surtout quand il s'agissait d'Akihito. En un mot, Asami s'ennuyait … grave !

De son côté, Akihito ne pensait jamais, enfin presque jamais, à son amant. Il avait d'autres choses en tête bien plus importantes. Mais surtout son moral était au plus bas. Toutes ses tentatives avaient échoué jusqu'à présent. Il ne lui restait qu'un infime espoir incarné par le tribunal. Il fallait absolument que celui-ci accepte sa demande. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne connaîtrait la réponse que dans six mois. Malgré cela, il fallait penser à préparer les festivités de Noël et les vitrines des magasins faisaient tout leur possible pour ne pas faire oublier cette fête aux tokyoïtes. Les rues arboraient de magnifiques décorations en forme de sapins, Pères Noël et autres. La ville entière était devenue rouge et verte avec des soupçons de doré et d'argenté. Traverser les rues bondées devenait alors presque un plaisir surtout que la neige tombée la veille rendait le paysage encore plus merveilleux. Les sempiternels _« Jingle Bell »_ et _« We wish you a Merry Christmas »_ tournaient en boucle dans les haut-parleurs des grandes enseignes. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Noël arrivait à grand pas. Cela avait le don de déprimer encore plus Akihito. Lui qui avait prévu de passer les fêtes de Noël avec la petite Sayuri ne verrait sûrement pas son vœu se réaliser. Toutefois, il irait quand même lui rendre visite à l'orphelinat pour lui remonter le moral et en faire de même avec le sien. C'est donc en broyant du noir que le jeune photographe faisait ses emplettes de Noël pour la petite demoiselle qui devait se sentir bien seule en cette période de l'année.

De son côté, Asami avait laissé ses problèmes personnels chez lui pour se concentrer sur son travail qui était toujours débordant en cette faste période de l'année. En effet, les fêtes de Noël étaient tout simplement une véritable bénédiction pour son club. Ses membres venaient y passer du bon temps jusqu'au petit matin en dépensant des sommes d'argent tout à fait indécentes. L'air ravi, que seuls ceux qui travaillaient avec lui depuis longtemps pouvaient distinguer, de l'heureux propriétaire était donc très compréhensible. Cette année encore les recettes du Sion allaient être phénoménales et le banquier d'Asami allait sûrement recevoir une belle prime encore cette année.

Bien qu'il s'agisse du début de l'après-midi, le ciel était très sombre, obligeant de ce fait les courageux travailleurs et les charmantes _office ladies_ à allumer prématurément leurs lampes de bureau afin d'éviter de s'abîmer les yeux sur leur sournois écran d'ordinateur. Le propriétaire du Sion faisant partie du gang des courageux travailleurs ( ?) dû en faire autant **(1)**. C'est donc plongé dans son travail qu'Asami fût distrait de ses fructueuses occupations par un de ses sbires … non, pardon, un de ses honnêtes employés de bureau.

**Pardon de vous déranger monsieur mais on a un petit problème dans la salle VIP**, expliqua l'homme de main. **Apparemment, il s'agirait d'un flic fraichement muté à Tôkyô qui enquêterait sur un trafic de drogue dont une des filières aurait pris ses quartiers dans le coin. C'est tout ce que nous avons pu apprendre en si peu de temps sur elle.**

**Elle ?**

**Oui, il s'agit de l'inspecteur Okita Yuu. D'après nos informations, elle nous vient tout droit d'Osaka. Ses états de services sont d'ailleurs assez impressionnants vu son jeune âge.**

L'homme de main d'Asami continua à débiter tout le contenu du dossier concernant la jeune inspectrice. Son air s'assombrit quand il apprit que cette jeune femme était une très bonne connaissance de son cher Akihito. Il allait devoir la tenir à l'œil deux fois plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle devenait une véritable menace mais surtout une incroyable source d'ennuis du fait de son amitié avec le jeune photographe. La perspective d'avoir une flic dans les parages alors qu'il trempait dans une histoire de trafic de drogue n'était pas dans ses projets de fin d'année. Cette année il allait falloir ruser pour éviter de passer les fêtes autre part que dans son appartement de très grand standing comme une cellule de prison, une chambre d'hosto ou pire entre quatre planches.

**Gardez-la à l'œil**, ordonna l'homme d'affaire. **Je veux un compte rendu de ses allers et venues toutes les heures. Je veux savoir qui elle rencontre, à quelle heure elle va faire ses courses et tout le reste. Suivez la partout où elle ira. Tachez de ne pas vous faire remarquer, il s'agit quand même d'une flic qui a du métier et je suis sûr qu'elle ne sera pas facile à filer. **

Comme Asami n'ajouta rien après cela, l'homme de main en conclu qu'il fallait partir. C'est ainsi qu'il alla chercher un de ses acolytes pour l'aider dans son entreprise laissant leur yakuza de patron cogiter sur ce qu'il allait sûrement se passer dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Elle venait littéralement de lui pourrir la journée et sûrement toute la fin de l'année. Il ne lui resterait qu'à piquer une grosse déprime si en plus Feilong ou Arbatov venait lui faire un petit coucou. C'est fortement contrarié qu'il reprit son travail qui lui paru bizarrement beaucoup moins attractif et jouissif qu'auparavant.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Le jour même, dans la matinée_

Le centre de répression du grand banditisme était une fois de plus en ébullition mais pour une fois ce n'était pas à cause de la mafia ou autre. Non, nos jeunes et fringants policiers allaient accueillir une nouvelle recrue issue de la lointaine Osaka. D'après la photo qui accompagnait son dossier faisant état de ses impressionnantes capacités, elle n'avait physiquement rien à envier à la superbe pin-up épinglée sur le mur de la salle de repos. Elle était devenue une véritable attraction avant même d'avoir posé un pied dans cette antre bourrée de testostérone. En effet, la seule personne de sexe féminin qui travaillait dans cet immeuble était l'hôtesse d'accueil. Voulant faire bonne impression sur leur future collègue, ils durent à contre cœur planquer tous les posters de femmes à moitié dénudées (voire carrément parfois) et ajouter quelques notes de verdure par-ci par-là afin de rendre les locaux quelques peu plus accueillant pour la gente féminine ayant, comme tout le monde le sait, la réputation d'être raffinée (et quelques fois chiante mais ce ne sont que des bruits de couloirs XD).

Remarque qu'est-ce que quelques posters face à une femme en chair et en os, surtout si elle a des mensurations dignes des plus belles top-modèles ou des plus aguichantes actrices de films X ? Ces charmants messieurs allaient pouvoir en profiter toute la journée et être aux petits soins avec elle. Une vraie bénédiction je vous le dit. Il était sûr qu'à l'avenir les policiers allaient être très heureux de venir travailler et que le taux de divorce de flic allait aller en augmentant. C'est à ce moment précis que la porte de la section s'ouvrit laissant passer un homme court sur pattes et plutôt bedonnant et une magnifique créature avec des jambes interminables.

**Messieurs, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouvelle collègue, l'inspecteur Okita Yuu**, introduisit le commissaire de la section spécialisée dans les trafics illégaux en tout genre. **J'espère que vous lui ferez un très bon accueil comme elle le mérite.**

Le commissaire s'effaça, laissant ainsi la parole à la jeune femme. En plus d'être magnifique, elle était très raffinée. Ses cheveux ébène étaient parfaitement bien coiffés en un chignon très sexy laissant découvrir une nuque tout aussi attrayante. Son uniforme de service, d'un bleu profond, lui allait à la perfection faisant découvrir ses formes parfaitement bien proportionnées. Il y avait des formes généreuses là où il en fallait. Après l'avoir reluqué de haut en bas, les policiers s'aperçurent qu'elle avait aussi un magnifique visage. Sa peau était d'un superbe blanc laiteux mais pas maladif. Ses yeux en amande encerclaient merveilleusement bien ses prunelles d'un noir aussi profond que ses soyeux cheveux. Ils remarquèrent aussi que bien qu'elle soit maquillée, sa bouche devait être naturellement pulpeuse. Toute la gente masculine présente dans la pièce remercia intérieurement tous les dieux pouvant exister en ce monde pour ce superbe cadeau de Noël. **(2)**

**Je vous remercie chef**, répondit la belle en s'inclinant respectueusement face à son supérieur. **Bonjour messieurs. Je me présente, je m'appelle Okita Yuu mais vous pouvez m'appeler simplement Yuu. J'ai 23 ans, je suis de groupe sanguin A et j'espère ne jamais perdre mon accent**, se présenta la jeune femme avec un sourire à se damner. **J'espère que vous prendrez soin de moi ^^**

Cette petite présentation fût accueillit avec chaleur et de grandes acclamations. Le calme commença à retomber quand le chef revînt dans la section pour parler en privé avec Yuu. Ils partirent donc tous deux en direction du bureau du commissaire.

**Okita-san, j'ai quelques documents à vous fournir pour vous aider dans votre enquête. D'après les informations que vous avez bien voulu partager avec nous, j'en ai conclu que vous suspectiez Asami Ryûichi, le propriétaire du Sion, de tremper dans cette affaire de trafic de drogue. Je vous avoue que nous-mêmes le suspectons pour beaucoup d'autres affaires plus ou moins louches notamment pour trafic d'armes, enlèvements, meurtres et autres. Je vous remets donc une carte de membre de son club. Il a été très difficile de nous la procurer donc essayez de ne pas la perdre car c'est notre sésame pour rentrer dans ce club privé. Je vous mets aussi en garde contre lui car peu de nos hommes ont réussi à ressortir de cet endroit dans le même état qu'ils y étaient entré. **

**Merci chef. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à un enfant de cœur mais là j'avoue que j'ai péché un gros poisson. Avez-vous d'autres renseignements à son sujet qui pourraient m'aider à mieux le cerner ? Comme par exemple, son type de femme au cas où il me faudrait tenter une approche plus discrète et rapprochée.**

**Nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur lui. Nous n'avons que des suppositions. Une sorte de grand mystère plane autour de lui, vous comprenez donc pourquoi nous nous intéressons beaucoup à lui. Il a forcément des choses à cacher pour faire preuve d'une aussi grande discrétion. Le fait nouveau que nous avons est qu'il serait proche d'un jeune photographe indépendant. D'après le peu d'informations que nous ayons, Asami l'aurait sauvé des griffes du chef de la baishe, Feilong. Nous supposons donc qu'il tient beaucoup à ce jeune homme malgré le fait que nous ne sachions pas exactement quelle relation ils entretiennent tous les deux. Nous savons juste que Takaba Akihito, c'est le nom du jeune photographe, a été impliqué dans une affaire concernant Asami quand il était à la recherche d'un scoop.**

**Takaba Akihito ?**, fit Yuu très surprise d'entendre ce nom alors qu'ils parlaient d'une affaire de drogue impliquant la mafia.

**Euh, oui c'est bien ça, Takaba Akihito. Pourquoi, vous le connaissez ?**, demanda le commissaire.

**Oh oui très bien. C'est un ami d'enfance. Ça me donne d'ailleurs une idée. Pouvez-vous me donner son adresse s'il vous plaît chef ? Je pense que je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite en espérant qu'il se souvienne de moi et ainsi je pourrais sûrement obtenir plus d'informations sur Asami Ryûichi. C'est une occasion en or.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Le jour même, fin d'après-midi_

C'est les bras remplis de cadeaux et de décorations de Noël qu'Akihito rentra chez lui. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il aperçu que quelqu'un l'attendait devant sa porte. Pendant un bref instant, il avait espérer que ce soit un certain mafieux de sa connaissance qui possédait un club très privé à Shinjuku. Mais plus il se rapprochait de sa porte d'entrée, plus il voyait qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une jeune femme. _A tous les coups, il s'agit d'une callgirl que Kô m'envoie pour me distraire et me remonter le moral parce qu'il se sent sûrement coupable de me laisser passer les fêtes tout seul_, pensa le jeune homme.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, sa visiteuse se retourna et lui fît face. Son visage s'éclaira instantanément quand elle le vît arriver. Akihito n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non pas qu'il ne savait pas que les callgirls étaient des créatures de rêve mais à ce point là ! Il était tombé sous son charme en une fraction de seconde. Désormais c'était son instinct masculin qui le faisait avancer et non sa tête. Cette femme, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, lui faisait un effet monstre qu'il ne pouvait refréner. Arrivé juste à côté d'elle, Akihito ne pût s'empêcher de penser que cette femme lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais quoi … là était la question. Cette ombre de mystère fût rapidement dissipée par la jeune et belle inconnue.

**Akihito … Tu te souviens de moi ?**, demanda la jeune femme. Devant l'air perplexe qu'affichait son interlocuteur, celle-ci comprit immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui elle pouvait être. Cela l'amusa beaucoup intérieurement mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser persister ce mystère pour le bien de son enquête. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Le temps lui était compté vu que la transaction devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours et qu'elle ne savait toujours pas l'endroit exact ni à quoi s'attendre de la part du mafieux tokyoïte. Akihito était une probable source d'informations … non, il serait une source d'informations qu'il le veuille ou non.

**Je suis Okita Yuu. On était amis d'enfance à Osaka. On a suivi toute notre scolarité jusqu'au collège ensemble et après tu es parti dans un autre établissement**, expliqua Yuu. **J'ai appris que tu as eu des ennuis avec la police à l'époque, j'espère que ça s'est arrangé depuis ^^**

**Yuu-chan ! Mon dieu que tu as changé. Je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu, d'ailleurs c'est le cas vu que je ne voyais pas du tout qui tu étais**, répondit Akihito tout en rigolant afin de cacher son léger malaise. **Mais du coup, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Tôkyô ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Tu es devenu quoi depuis le collège ? … Pardon, excuse-moi, je devrais te faire entrer chez moi c'est la moindre des choses et puis c'est plus pratique pour se parler.**

Akihito ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa la jeune femme y pénétrer. Yuu fût impressionnée de voir des clichés et des négatifs étendus un peu partout dans le petit mais néanmoins accueillant appartement du jeune homme. Après avoir débarrassé le canapé de tout son bazar, Akihito invita son invitée à s'asseoir. Yuu trouva l'appartement plutôt bien arrangé même si l'on voyait bien qu'aucune touche féminine n'y avait été apportée. Pendant que celle-ci inspectait son intérieur, Akihito prépara le thé comme tout bon japonais bien éduqué.

**Alors, ça fait longtemps que tu es à Tôkyô ?**, demanda Akihito tout en faisant chauffer le thermos d'eau chaude. **Je suppose que cela ne doit pas faire très longtemps car sinon tu serais déjà venu me rendre visite à moins bien sûr que tu ais besoin de mon aide.**

**Et bien puisque tu en parles, je suis à Tôkyô depuis ce matin. Et je vais être franche avec toi, je suis venue te voir parce que j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides**, expliqua très sérieusement la jeune policière. En entendant le ton qu'elle avait pris, Akihito sorti de sa petite cuisine aménagée pour lui faire face, un peu inquiet.

**Tu as des ennuis ?**

**Oui et non. Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses. En réalité, je suis inspecteur à la brigade de répression du grand banditisme et j'essaie actuellement d'enrayer un important trafic de drogue qui s'étend jusqu'à Osaka. Je suis donc venu pour essayer de glaner quelques informations sur un homme d'affaire avec lequel tu es en relation.**

**Asami …**, laissa échapper le jeune homme sans réellement s'en rendre compte sur le coup pour s'en vouloir juste après.

**Effectivement, il s'agit d'Asami Ryûichi, le propriétaire du club Sion. Je ne sais quasiment rien sur lui à part qu'il est mêlé à cette histoire de trafic de drogue. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un des commanditaires de ce trafic mais je peux très bien me tromper donc si tu veux l'aider, je pense qu'il serait dans son intérêt que tu me donnes des renseignements car il risque fort de ne pas s'en sortir si notre brigade intervient**, expliqua calmement Yuu à un Akihito tout ouïe. Un long silence suivit cette révélation. Akihito ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela. Certes, cela ne le surprenait pas qu'Asami trempe dans des histoires aussi louches que le trafic de drogue, d'ailleurs que pouvait-il y faire ? Le seul problème c'est qu'elle avait mentionné le fait qu'il pouvait y laisser sa peau. A la seule évocation de cette idée, son rêve revînt faire surface. Il revoyait clairement Asami mourir dans ses bras, touché à la poitrine par une balle. Était-ce un rêve prémonitoire ? Akihito n'en avait jamais fait et doutait fortement du fait que cela soit possible mais quand il s'agissait de son amant toute ses certitudes fichaient le camp. Près de cinq minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prît la parole. C'est Akihito qui coupa ce silence après avoir pesé le pour et le contre dans sa tête.

**Écoute Yuu, ce que tu me demandes est extrêmement difficile pour moi. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas t'aider, bien au contraire. C'est juste qu'on parle d'Asami là et qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui. En tout cas, tu ne te trompes pas sur le fait qu'il est sûrement un des commanditaires, ça ne m'étonnerait pas venant de lui. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que je pourrais beaucoup t'aider. Certes, je connais Asami, nous nous voyons quelques fois mais la plupart du temps j'essaie de le fuir comme la peste car à cause de lui je suis toujours embarqué dans des histoires toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres**, débita Akihito sans quasiment jamais reprendre son souffle. **En plus, j'aimerais avoir le moins de problèmes possible en ce moment car tu vois j'essaie d'adopter une petite fille que j'ai sauvé d'un incendie qui a tué sa seule famille. Et si je me retrouve embarqué dans un trafic de drogue je peux faire une croix sur cette adoption.**

**Tu veux adopter une petite fille ?**, s'étonna Yuu. **Et tu veux qu'elle vive ici avec toi ?**

**Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas grand ici et que rien n'est préparé pour sa venue mais je vais faire en sorte que ça le soit. Sinon il me reste la solution du déménagement. Mais en tout cas ma décision est prise et pour rien au monde je ne l'abandonnerais.**

**Je pense que je peux t'aider à ce sujet et si je m'y prend bien, tu peux espérer avoir une fille pour le Nouvel An**, affirma Yuu avec une grande assurance. **Tu peux me faire confiance, je suis persuadée de réussir à faire accélérer la procédure. Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à convaincre le juge mais en contrepartie je veux que tu m'aides dans mon affaire. Ça te va ?**

**Marché conclu**, finit par répondre le jeune photographe après y avoir mûrement réfléchi.

Pendant ce temps, en bas de l'immeuble d'Akihito, deux hommes à l'air patibulaire écoutaient tranquillement ce qu'ils se racontaient dans l'appartement. L'un deux sortit son portable de la poche intérieure de sa veste et composa un numéro de téléphone qu'il devait connaître par cœur. Après avoir attendu quelques tonalités, son interlocuteur répondit à l'appel.

**Allo patron, on est en bas de l'immeuble de Takaba Akihito**, introduisit l'homme de la voiture. **Grâce aux micros placés dans l'appartement, on a pu savoir ce que voulait cette flic. Elle a demandé à Takaba de l'aider à vous coincer pour le trafic de drogue. Elle veut lui soutirer des informations sur vous en contrepartie de l'adoption accélérée de la mioche qu'il a sauvé de l'incendie.**

**Je vois**, répondit calmement Asami. **Dès qu'elle a foutu le camp de son appartement, vous allez me le chercher et vous me l'amenez dans mon appartement. Je dois lui parler de toute urgence. Essayez juste de ne pas trop l'abîmer s'il ne veut pas se laisser faire, ce qui va certainement être le cas.**

**Bien patron, on vous l'amène dès que possible.**

Il faisait nuit quand la jeune policière sortit de l'immeuble d'Akihito. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas accompagné. Il s'agissait donc du bon moment pour aller le choper chez lui et le ramener à Asami. Les deux hommes de main attendirent patiemment que Yuu ait quitté leur champ de vision pour sortir de leur berline. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour arriver au palier de l'appartement du photographe. Très calmement, l'un d'eux frappa à la porte. Un brouhaha se fît entendre dans l'appartement puis un long silence jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre enfin faisant apparaître un Akihito au début étonné puis blasé par ses visiteurs.

**Oh non, c'est pas vrai**, souffla Akihito montrant bien à ses « invités » qu'il se doutait de ce qu'il se passait. **Je suppose que Monsieur veut me voir pour me parler parce que Monsieur s'inquiète de se faire pincer par les flics à cause d'un trafic de drogue … j'me trompe ?**

**Veuillez nous suivre gentiment Takaba-san et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal**, répondit l'un des deux hommes d'un ton très professionnel qui laissait penser que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il débitait cette tirade.

**Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas résister car il faut aussi que je lui parle à ce gros tordu**, fît Akihito tout en prenant ses affaires pour partir.

**~~~~ Fin du chapitre 5 ~~~~**

Notes :

1 – Il serait en effet fort dommage d'abimer d'aussi beaux yeux ^^

2 – Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas un mec ^^. Je me suis juste inspirée de Nogami Saeko, l'amie inspecteur de Ryo Saeba (Nicky Larson pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas son nom en japonais).

Voila pour ce 5ème chapitre ^^. Il a été coupé en deux car au final il était beaucoup trop long et j'ai pensé que ça allait vous faire trop à lire d'un seul coup. Merci de m'avoir lu et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Reviews please XD


	6. I can't live without you Part 2

**Série :** Viewfinder

**Genre :** Romance/Drame/YAOI

**Pairing :** Asami Ryûichi/Takaba Akihito

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas même si j'aimerais bien. Par contre, ceux n'ayant pas été créés par Ayano Yamane m'appartiennent et croyez moi ils vont le regretter (mouhahahaha).

**Commentaire :** Elle est fraiche ma suite, elle est fraiche XD. Je termine ce que j'ai commencé le chapitre précédent en espérant que cela vous plaira encore tout autant. Pour les adeptes de Sayuri, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se finir pour elle (elle est trop petite pour la faire souffrir ^^). Le titre colle plus à ce chapitre qu'au précédent vu que ce que j'écris ici devait à l'origine se trouver dans le chapitre précédent et comme je suis une grosse flemmarde, je n'ai pas voulu chercher un nouveau titre pour le chapitre 5, voila pourquoi vous avez droit à un « part 1 » et un « part 2 ».

**Edit du 9/01/2011 :** Rahhh je m'excuse pour toute cette attente. Et dire que quand j'ai posté le chapitre 5 celui-ci était quasiment terminé. J'ai été très prise pendant toute cette période et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me remettre dans cette fics. Je vous raconte pas comment j'ai galéré pour reprendre ce chapitre vu que je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de ce que j'avais écrit XD J'espère juste que je ne vous aurais pas fait attendre pour rien et que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre 6.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : I can't live without you (Part 2)  
**

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans l'appartement du yakuza. Le décor était encore et toujours très épuré mais le tout donnait réellement l'impression d'être dans un palace. Les couleurs se mariaient très bien et faisaient ressortir les meubles de caractères qui, malgré leur nombre assez réduit au vue de l'espace à remplir, donnaient une âme au logement de grand standing. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Asami avait beaucoup de goût ou bien il avait engagé un décorateur d'intérieur vraiment très doué. Une fois la porte d'entrée passée, les deux hommes de main de l'homme d'affaire se sont silencieusement éclipsés laissant notre photographe seul au milieu de ce grand espace qui faisait, contre toute attente, seulement office de couloir d'entrée. Akihito était encore une fois époustouflé par cet appartement, remarque il l'était à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Il entreprit donc d'avancer dans la grande salle qui était au bout du couloir, le salon. L'addition de l'espace consacré au couloir d'entrée et celui consacré au salon équivalait, plus ou moins, à l'espace total de son appartement. Comme quoi il faisait bon d'être du côté obscur de la force. Pendant que les gentils (photographes) habitaient dans des petits trous de souris, les méchants (hommes d'affaires mi mafioso mi propriétaire d'un club privé dont on ne citera pas le nom) se pavanaient dans des appartements humainement trop grands surtout quand on ose y habiter tout seul ! En d'autres termes, et comme à chaque fois, Akihito avait les boules !

Une certaine atmosphère se dégageait des lieux et qui était exacerbée par la lumière tamisée. On aurait pût s'attendre à voir dans la salle à manger un magnifique petit dîner aux chandelles préparé avec amour. Là encore grosse déception vu que rien de particulier n'attendait le jeune homme dans la salle à manger, si ce n'est un bar bien rempli. Il remarqua aussi qu'il connaissait par cœur la disposition de toutes les pièces, ce qui le troubla et l'énerva quelque peu. Ne voyant toujours personne, Akihito continua ses pérégrinations dans l'immense appartement d'Asami. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre à coucher. C'était un fait, si Asami devait être quelque part c'était bien dans cette pièce. Il s'agissait de la pièce qu'il connaissait le mieux. Elle lui semblait presque aussi familière que sa propre chambre à coucher. La seule chose qui les différenciait toutes les deux c'était la décoration … et l'espace … et l'absence de ses vêtements … et l'absence d'appareils photo … et … En fait, elles n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'était ce sentiment de familiarité. Là encore personne dans les parages mais un léger bruit parvenant de la salle de bains attenante à la chambre trahissait la présence de la personne qui habitait les lieux. Ni une ni deux, Akihito ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains se retrouvant ainsi nez à nez avec … la vapeur d'eau. Mon dieu, mais depuis combien de temps il était sous la douche ? Intrigué, le jeune homme s'approcha pour voir si son yakuza d'amant était encore en vie ou bien mort d'asphyxie et brûlé au moins au quatrième degré. Bizarrement, c'est exactement à ce moment là qu'Asami eu l'excellente idée de sortir dans le plus simple appareil. Ce coup-ci, Akihito ne se retrouva pas nez à nez avec la vapeur d'eau mais avec quelque chose de plus consistant et plus familier qui allait souvent de paire avec la pièce d'à côté. Tandis qu'Akihito commençait à fortement s'empourprer, Asami ne montra aucune gène ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

**Si tu voulais prendre une douche avec moi, il fallait me le dire plus tôt, je t'aurais volontiers fait une petite place**, dit Asami l'air assez amusé par la situation.

**Oh la ferme sale pervers**, rouspéta Akihito tout en jetant une serviette éponge en direction de son amant. **Je vais t'attendre dans le salon pour qu'on puisse parler tranquillement tous les deux. **

**Attends deux minutes et on y ira ensemble. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'enfiler un peignoir.**

Asami pouvait vraiment être un beau salaud quand il le voulait. Comment pouvait-il lui faire endurer ça ? Son corps était franchement une véritable invitation au crime. Akihito sentit une vague de désir le parcourir pendant qu'il regardait le mafieux retirer sa serviette et mettre son peignoir. L'eau de ses cheveux ruisselait sur son visage anguleux pour terminer leur descente dans le creux de son cou puissant. La tentation était vraiment très grande, voire trop grande. Asami avait apparemment ressenti le trouble que ressentait son jeune amant car il ne manqua pas de placer une de ses mains sur le sexe bombé d'Akihito et qui semblait plutôt à l'étroit dans le jean. Ne s'y attendant pas, Akihito laissa s'échapper un râle de plaisir qui le gêna énormément mais qui sembla beaucoup plaire au yakuza.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra se laisser aller tout à l'heure mais pour le moment nous devons discuter de choses très importantes**, susurra Asami au creux de l'oreille de son amant ce qui ne manqua pas de l'exciter un peu plus.

**Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout puisque rien ne va se passer après notre discussion**, se rebiffa le jeune homme. **Je vais juste rentrer chez moi tranquillement et dormir.**

… **Si tu le dis**, répondit Asami d'un air amusé.

En passant par la salle à manger, Asami s'arrêta pour se prendre un bon verre d'alcool. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour lui après avoir pris une bonne douche. Akihito, quant à lui, ne s'arrêta même pas une seconde. Il savait très bien que son amant ne lui proposerait jamais un verre et il ne valait mieux pas en prendre un. Il devait préserver toutes ses forces intellectuelles et physiques pour pouvoir un tantinet s'opposer à Asami quand celui-ci se jettera sur lui (car il allait le faire c'était obligé). L'homme d'affaire se relaxa un peu avant de commencer une discussion qu'il savait houleuse. Il savoura son whisky pour ensuite mettre un terme à ce silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

**Alors comme ça tu connais Okita Yuu ?**, commença Asami sans préalable ni même la volonté de cacher qu'il avait, encore une fois, enquêté sur ses connaissances.

**En effet. C'était une amis d'enfance jusqu'au collège. On s'est perdu de vue quand j'ai commencé à avoir des problèmes avec les flics. Mais je suppose que cela aussi tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?**, répondit Akihito sur la défensive.

**Que lui as-tu dit sur moi quand elle t'a demandé de l'aider ?**

**Comment sais-tu qu'elle m'a demandé de l'aide ?**, interrogea le jeune homme d'un air inquisiteur.

**Répond à ma question Akihito**, continua calmement le yakuza.

**NON… Toi réponds à ma question. Comment sais-tu qu'elle m'a demandé de l'aide ?**, fulmina Akihito.

**Il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner qu'elle t'a demandé de l'aide. Elle est flic et elle sait que tu me connais. Comme elle veut me faire tomber, elle a forcément usé de ses charmes et de votre ancienne relation pour te soutirer des informations. CQFD**.

**Arf… Tu m'énerves tu sais ? Et que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? On ne sait quasiment de toi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es un putain de mafieux qui me fout dans la merde à chaque fois que je t'approches. A part ça, il n'y a rien à dire. Ah si peut-être le fait que tu entretiens des relations plus qu'ambigüe avec le chef de la mafia chinoise qui lui-même en a une toute aussi bizarre avec un mafieux russe. N'empêche vous formez une belle brochette de gros malades complètement pervers.**

**C'est ce que tu lui as dit ?**, demanda, très attentif, l'amant du jeune photographe.

**Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je raconte d'autres ? Qu'on est ensemble ? Non, pardon, qu'on couche ensemble. Parce qu'il n'y a que ça entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?**, questionna Akihito en regardant droit dans les yeux son amant à la recherche de la réponse qu'il espérait mai qu'il n'aurait jamais.

**Si tu ne lui as dit que ça alors je n'ai rien à craindre**, finit par répondre Asami. **De toute façon, ça, elle devait déjà le savoir donc ne t'attends pas à ce qu'elle t'aide pour accélérer la procédure de ta putain de demande d'adoption**, lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'énervement.

**Putain de merde, comment tu sais ça ?**, s'énerva Akihito qui se leva sous l'effet. **Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Yuu cette après-midi. Ne me dis pas que tu as mis mon appartement sur écoute. Tu n'as pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas osé ?**, débita un Akihito tout à fait indigné.

…

**Alors tu l'as fait si je comprend bien**, lâcha le jeune homme, visiblement blessé par cette découverte. Un grand silence fît place à ce difficile échange. Akihito se dirigea vers la sortie sans dire un mot ni même regarder son amant. Au moment de tourner la poignée afin de rejoindre le monde réel, une main puissante claqua sur la porte empêchant celle-ci de s'ouvrir. De sa main libre, Asami enlaça son amant au niveau de son ventre le plaquant ainsi contre son corps musclé et encore une peu humide. Cette étreinte ne fît quasiment aucun effet à Akihito, du moins ce n'était l'effet auquel Asami s'attendait. Sans se retourner pour faire face à son amant, Akihito lui demanda de le laisser partir d'une voix à peine audible. Asami ne bougea pas se disant qu'ainsi il se mettrait en colère et que tout se passerait comme d'habitude. Malheureusement pour lui, rien ne se passa comme d'habitude. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas et resta statique comme vidé de toute essence vitale. Finalement, l'homme d'affaire retira sa main de la porte et lâcha son amant. Akihito ne se fît pas prier et il ouvrit la porte sans mot dire. De l'autre côté de la porte, il se retourna pour faire face à Asami.

**S'il te plaît, n'essaie plus jamais de me revoir. J'en ferais autant. Je ne te causerais plus d'ennuis et j'espère que toi non plus**, dit le jeune photographe d'une voix morte. **Si tu pouvais aussi faire savoir à tes potes de la mafia qu'on ne couchera jamais plus ensemble ça m'aiderait à ne plus avoir d'ennuis à cause de toi. On va tous les deux reprendre nos vies d'avant et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.**

**Et tu crois sérieusement que je vais faire ce que tu me demandes ? Je te rappelle que tu m'appartiens que tu le veuille ou non. **

**Bah fais comme tu veux. Après tout, tu as toujours fait comme cela. Mais sache que maintenant tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie. Il n'y aura que Sayuri et moi … et peut-être, un jour, une maman pour elle.**

Sur ces mots, Akihito partit sans attendre la réponse de son ex-amant. Il venait de « rompre » avec l'homme qu'il aimait et à cette pensée une larme coula de chaque côté de son visage. Asami n'avait pas essayé de la rattraper et de toute façon il n'avait pas espérer qu'il le ferait. Il n'y a que les amoureux qui font cela et seulement dans les films à l'eau de rose. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à compter sur la parole de Yuu pour faire accélérer la procédure d'adoption et il pourrait enfin apaiser son cœur en redonnant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Asami à la petite demoiselle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, tout parût fade aux yeux gonflés d'Akihito. Il n'arrêtait pas de retourner encore et encore la scène de la nuit dernière dans sa tête. Il n'avait d'ailleurs presque pas dormi. Aujourd'hui, il allait essayer de trouver tous les micros qu'Asami avait osé placer dans son appartement. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il l'ait espionné ainsi sans la moindre honte. Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Il savait très bien qu'il lui aurait tout dit s'il le lui avait demandé et que même si au début il aurait refusé, une fois au lit sa langue se serait déliée d'elle-même. Il fallait qu'il fasse le ménage dans sa vie mais tout d'abord il devait aller rendre visite à Sayuri et ainsi demander à la directrice si celle-ci pouvait la laisser passer Noël avec lui. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de passer les fêtes de Noël tout seul.

De chez lui, Akihito mis une demi-heure pour arriver à l'orphelinat pourtant ce n'était vraiment pas loin mais il faut dire que Noël approchant, toutes les artères tokyoïtes étaient bondées et son taxi avait mis tellement de temps qu'après cinq minutes à faire du sur place total, Akihito décida de l'abandonner et de continuer sa route à pied. Décidemment, le monde entier avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie. C'est les pieds en compote qu'il arriva enfin devant la grande bâtisse. On entendait au loin des enfants pousser des éclats de rire. Il faut dire que l'orphelinat Asahi **(1) **était renommé pour le bien-être qu'il procurait aux enfants qui malheureusement étaient obligés d'y résider. Malgré le froid hivernal qu'il faisait dehors, la plupart des enfants étaient en train de jouer gaiement dans le jardin. Quelques minutes après l'arrivée d'Akihito, la directrice, qui surveillait les enfants afin que tout se passe pour le mieux, remarqua la présence du jeune homme. Sans même lui adresser un salut, elle alla chercher la petite Sayuri qui jouait dehors elle aussi mais dans une autre partie du jardin. C'est donc un petit bout de chou habillé de la tête aux pieds de vêtements bien chauds qui fonça sans s'arrêter vers le photographe. Akihito s'agenouilla et ouvrit grand ses bras pour accueillir le petit être contre lui. La petite fille était rayonnante et pleine de joie de vivre. Cette vision réchauffa le cœur blessé du jeune homme.

**Comme je suis contente de te voir papa, tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais**, commença Sayuri, blottie contre le torse d'Akihito.

**Toi aussi, tu m'as cruellement manqué**, répliqua le jeune homme en serrant un peu plus la petite fille. **Mais tu sais je dois aller parler à la directrice quelques minutes. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller jouer avec les autres en attendant que je revienne te chercher ?**

**Tu me laisses encore ici ?**, questionna Sayuri, les larmes au bord des yeux.

**Mais non voyons, que vas-tu t'imaginer ?**, rassura le jeune homme. **Je vais juste aller parler à la directrice et après nous partons tous les deux d'ici. On ira faire les boutiques pour décorer mon appartement car je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter un sapin et il faut bien qu'il y ait un sapin de noël pour que le Père Noël puisse déposer tes cadeaux.**

**Je vais avoir des cadeaux ? C'est vrai !**

**Et bien oui, enfin si tu as été bien sage bien sûr.**

**J'ai été très très sage. C'est la directrice qui me l'a dit.**

**Oh alors si la directrice l'a dit, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Tu auras sûrement des cadeaux au pied du sapin.**

C'est encore plus ravie que la petite Sayuri reparti jouer avec ses camarades pendant qu'Akihito se dirigeait vers la directrice afin de lui demander l'autorisation d'emmener Sayuri pour les fêtes. Comme prévu, la discussion ne traina pas en longueur. La directrice était une femme de cœur et elle n'avait pu se résoudre à refuser la demande du jeune homme. Cela aurait trop chagriné l'enfant.

Après plus de deux heures à déambuler dans les rues de Tôkyô à la recherche des derniers sapins de noël qui restaient à vendre **(2)**, Akihito, mort de fatigue, et Sayuri, encore plus excitée qu'elle ne l'était à l'orphelinat, rentrèrent chez le photographe afin de jouer les Valérie Damidot spécial émission de noël. Rien que de penser au fait qu'il allait maintenant falloir accrocher toutes les décorations achetées plus tôt et installer le sapin faisait déprimer le jeune homme. En plus, il devrait le faire tout seul car que voulez vous demander à une petite fille de quatre/cinq ans à part peut-être mettre les petites décorations dans le bas du sapin. C'est donc très étonné qu'Akihito découvrit la présence de Yuu, installée confortablement dans le canapé, dans son appartement.

**Ah te revoilà Akihito**, dit la jeune femme tout en se levant du canapé. **Ça fait un petit bout de temps que je t'attends. **Yuu s'approcha d'Akihito et l'embrassa amicalement, quoiqu'un peu trop longuement, sur la joue. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la présence de Sayuri, qui s'était instinctivement cachée derrière son « papa ». **Oh mais ne serait-ce pas la petite fille que tu veux adopter ? Elle est vraiment trop mimi.**

**Euh… oui c'est elle. Sayuri, dit bonjour à mon amie Yuu-chan. **

La petite fille ne bougea pas et ne fît sortir aucun mot de sa bouche. Akihito pensa qu'il s'agissait là de timidité. Yuu, quant à elle, trouva l'attitude de la petite encore plus attendrissante. C'était maintenant officiel, elle avait totalement craqué pour ce petit bout de chou. Les bras chargés du sapin, Akihito, suivi de très très près par la petite Sayuri, avança vers le salon afin d'y déposer l'énorme colis. Yuu referma la porte de l'appartement et voyant le capharnaüm qu'était devenu le séjour, elle proposa son aide pour tout ranger et décorer. Le jeune photographe accepta avec une énorme gratitude l'offre de la jeune policière. Cela avait pris pas loin de trois heures mais l'appartement était complètement décoré et les emballages étaient tous bien planqués dans tous les espaces libres qu'ils avaient pu trouver. La petite fille était émerveillée par toutes ces choses qui brillaient de milles feux. Akihito et Yuu la regardèrent sauter partout dans la pièce. Cette joie enfantine et débordante leur donna le sourire. C'est alors que le jeune homme proposa à son amie si elle avait des projets pour Noël et que si elle n'avait rien de prévu, il serait très heureux qu'elle se joigne à eux. Yuu fût très touchée par cette demande et accepta aussitôt. Une atmosphère assez ambigüe, qui n'aurait certainement pas plu à Asami, venait de s'installer entre eux.

Le soir du 24 décembre arriva à une vitesse folle. Akihito, aidé de Yuu, s'affairait dans la cuisine afin de préparer un repas digne de ce nom pendant que la petite fille regardait tranquillement la télé. Le jeune photographe était plutôt fier du repas qu'il avait concocté avec l'aide de son amie. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de cuisiner pour autant de personnes et le fait d'avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de mangeable était un réel exploit pour lui. Il était déjà tard quand Akihito mit Sayuri au lit, la petite s'étant déjà endormie depuis longtemps dans le canapé. Les deux adultes entreprirent donc de ranger tout le bazar avant d'aller se coucher.

**Au fait Akihito, j'aimerais t'offrir mon cadeau de Noël**, commença la jeune femme.

**Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé je ne t'ai rien acheté. J'ai tout dépensé pour les cadeaux de Sayuri**, répondit Akihito d'un air paniqué et désolé.

**Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai acheté**, rassura Yuu. **Je voulais juste t'offrir ce bout de papier qui je pense te fera plaisir.**

Akihito prit le papier et commença à le lire. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il s'agissait d'une ordonnance du tribunal lui confiant la garde de la petite Sayuri. C'était désormais officiel : Akihito était devenu papa d'une charmante enfant de quatre ans. Des larmes de joie montèrent rapidement aux yeux du jeune homme. Dans un élan de joie extrême il enlaça son amie qui fût très surprise de cette attitude mais ne l'en empêcha pas pour autant. Akihito, qui venait de prendre la mesure de son acte, s'écarta aussitôt de la jeune policière tout en s'excusant platement d'avoir osé agir ainsi. Yuu ne s'en formalisa pas et lui répondit par un large sourire. Ils continuèrent ainsi à ranger l'appartement sans dire un mot ni se regarder. Une fois fini, Yuu jeta un œil sur sa montre et s'aperçu que le dernier train était maintenant passé.

**Argh ! Il va falloir que je rentre à pied chez moi**, se désespéra la jeune femme.

**Le dernier train est déjà passé ?**, demande Akihito.

**Malheureusement oui et je n'ai pas assez sur moi pour prendre un taxi**, répondit Yuu. **Bah ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelque chose de ce genre m'arrive.**

**Euh… tu sais… tu peux… rester dormir ici… si tu veux**, bégaya le jeune homme, rouge écarlate.

**Et bien je ne voudrais pas m'imposer chez toi et puis tu dois être fatigué après cette longue soirée.**

**Je peux bien faire ça après l'immense cadeau que tu m'as fait. C'est la moindre des choses nan ?**

**Si cela ne te dérange pas c'est avec plaisir que je reste dormir chez toi ce soir.**

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux dans la chambre à coucher d'Akihito qui donnait sur une petite pièce où dormait tranquillement la petite fille dans son lit douillet. Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur de l'appartement, dans la rue où habitait Akihito, Asami, assis à l'arrière de sa BMW, venait de voir par la fenêtre les ombres d'Akihito et de Yuu bouger dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il les avait très clairement vu se déshabiller avant que la lumière ne fût éteinte. C'est dans une rage extrême qu'il ordonna à son chauffeur de le ramener chez lui. Akihito avait voulu jouer avec le feu, il allait maintenant comprendre que ce feu pouvait faire extrêmement mal.

**~~~ Fin du chapitre 6 ~~~**

Notes :

1- Il s'agit de l'orphelinat du manga UraBoku

2- Comment ça, ça sent le vécu ? Meuh non pas du tout voyons XD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je pense en avoir dégouté plus d'un/d'une avec cette fin XD J'ai dit que j'aimais faire souffrir Akihito mais c'est pas pour ça qu'Asami ne doit pas souffrir un petit peu. J'espère pouvoir poster la suite plus rapidement. Je vous remercie de me suivre et j'attend vos review ^^


End file.
